Até a chuva passar
by yuukochan
Summary: Itachi está indo cumprir uma missão, mas um diluvio e o aparecimento de uma garota poderiam mudar o curso de toda a missão, e ainda transformar tudo em um caos? Cap.7 .The end. pronto divirtam se [ItavsOther]
1. Mizuki Kuro

_Manual de instruções:_

_- Itachi vs. Other \o\_

_- A Other é a Mizuki/Kuro que eu inventei pq tava cansada de ver tanto ItaxSak xp_

_- essa fic é tipo uma versão alternativa de como seria o episodio 83 (aquele em que ele e o Kisame vão atrás do Naruto eu acho...)_

_- minha primeira fic o.o tenham paciência comigo _

_Legenda:_

_-ações/estados-_

_(comentários)_

_"pensamentos"_

**Mizuki Kuro **

Uchiha Itachi estava tranquilamente sentado em um banquinho do lado de fora de um restaurante a beira da estrada tomando chá e esperando Kisame voltar com os docinhos. O céu estava extremamente cinzento, havia nuvens muito carregadas e a possibilidade de que cairia um dilúvio a qualquer momento era certa. Mas ele não se importava com aquilo, estava tão concentrado meditando sobre sua atual missão que nem notara a demora de Kisame e o barulho de gente discutindo dentro do restaurante.

Alguém chegou timidamente perto de onde o jovem estava sentado, se inclinou um pouco e perguntou timidamente:

Pessoa: com licença, posso me sentar aqui?

Itachi: - _não dando a mínima_ - .- A pessoa se sentou. Era uma garota, mais ou menos da mesma idade que Itachi, ela estava vestida com um kimono preto e usava um lenço cobrindo a cabeça preto. Ela tirou o lenço da cabeça e os seus cabelos se soltaram preguiçosamente pelos ombros – o que chamou a atenção do jovem – o cabelo dela era bem liso e bem preto, ela também possuía uma pele branquinha, olhos bem verdes e um perfume delicioso. A garota sentiu que estava sendo observada e se virou para Itachi – que desviou o olhar no mesmo momento – então sorriu e olhou para o seu desanimada.

Garota: ah que saco... será que vai chover antes de eu chegar na próxima cidade?

Itachi: -_não dando a mínima-_

Garota: sabe... na minha vila quando se vê uma chuva assim prestes a acontecer é sinal de perigo por perto... será que tem alguém perigoso por perto? sorriso ah besteira..

Itachi -_sorriso sádico_ -:a senhorita deveria tomar cuidado com essa despreocupação...

Garota: huh? Senhorita? Pra que tanta formalidade? Pode me chamar pelo meu nome sorriso

Itachi: qual o seu nome?

Garota: é indelicadeza perguntar o nome de alguém sem se apresentar antes... -_sorriso-_

Itachi: -_olhar venenoso-_

Garota: -_sorriso-_

Itachi: Uchiha Itachi...

Garota: -_interrompendo a apresentação-_ Prazer Mizuki Kuro \o\ Itachi? Huh que nome bonito, posso te chamar de Itachi-kun?

Itachi: na verdade...

Mizuki: trato é trato, se você pode me chamar de Kuro, eu posso te chamar de Itachi-kun _-sorriso-_

Itachi: -_olhar venenoso-_

Mizuki: huh Itachi-kun? Pra onde você esta indo? – Itachi sentiu uma pontada de agrado por ouvir a garota lhe chamando pelo primeiro nome.

Itachi: tenho assuntos a tratar na próxima vila...

Mizuki: que assuntos? (enturmona huh?)

Itachi: assuntos...

Mizuki: huh que coincidência eu também tenho algo a fazer na próxima vila sorriso

Itachi Oo na próxima vila?

Mizuki: aham sorriso

Itachi _"só falta ela querer..."_

Mizuki: huh tive uma idéia! Que tal se nós dois... – ouve-se um barulho de pratos quebrando dentro do restaurante – hm... pensando não, não iria dar, tenho coisas a fazer antes triste senão agente poderia ir junto ne? -_sorriso-_

Itachi _-mentindo-_ pena que você não pode.

Mizuki: que tal assim? Depois que você terminar de fazer o que tem que fazer, e eu também, por que agente não vai tomar um chazinho? _-sorriso doce reforçado-_

Itachi -_não resistindo ao sorriso-_ talvez... – ele pensou que se arrependeria do fundo da alma por causa da resposta, mas se sentiu contente em ver o sorriso que a garota deu.

Mizuki: nee -_sorriso doce triplo-_ que bom!

Itachi: _"essa garota é louca por acaso? Como é que ela convida uma pessoa que mal conhece assim dessa forma?"_

Mizuki: -_lendo os pensamentos dele_ -Itachi-kun você deve estar se perguntando por que eu to nessa intimidade toda ne?

Itachi: _" telepática?!"_

Mizuki: quer saber por que Itachi-kun?

Itachi: _"por que?"_ _-fazendo cara de "como se eu me importasse u.u"-_

Mizuki: ah... é por que... – Uma garota sai bruscamente do restaurante, pisando fundo, com fumaça saindo pelas orelhas e fogo pela boca. Ela estava vestida da mesma forma que Mizuki, e estava carregando uma espécie de arma enorme nas costas enrolada em um pano branco.

Garota: -_cara de quem acabou de bater em alguém e ta doida pra meter umas porradas-_ Mizuki vamos dá o fora daqui antes que eu mate alguém...

Mizuki: tenho que ir Itachi-kun sorriso agente se vê! – a garota colocou o chapéu de palha e saiu correndo para alcançar a amiga que já estava pisando fundo um pouco mais a frente na estrada. Itachi não fez nada além de acenar muito discretamente para a garota, e voltou para o seu copo de chá, estava vazio...mas como? Ele não havia tomado nada depois que a Mizuki se sentou perto dele.

Kisame saiu do restaurante, pisando fundo, com um olhar assassino, soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos, fogo pela boca e com a cara toda vermelha. Ele estava procurando alguém, e quando pareceu ter visto fez menção de perseguir a pessoa e cometer um assassinato, mas foi impedido pelo parceiro.

Itachi: Kisame... nossa missão é no caminho oposto da estrada...

Kisame: _"mas!mas! i-i"_ sim Itachi-san... – Itachi desvia o olhar do copo de chá para a cara de Kisame, e recua um pouco com o olhar por causa da mistura grotesca de vermelho com roxo e azul que estava a cara dele.

Itachi: Kisame...

Kisame: sim?

Itachi: por que você está com esses hematomas?

Kisame: uma garota me socou...

Itachi -_não dando a mínima-_ vamos logo então... a chuva vai cair a qualquer momento, e estou com um mau pressentimento... olhando para Mizuki andando com a amiga dela na estrada longe dali.

A chuva caíra de repente, antes de os dois membros da akatsuki conseguirem chegar a konoha. Uma chuvinha não seria problema para nenhum dos dois, isso é claro se fosse apenas uma chuvinha e não um dilúvio. No final das contas ambos foram obrigados a passarem a noite em um distrito comercial que era localizado um pouco antes do seu destino. Itachi se hospedou no segundo andar de uma pensão bem confortável que oferecia banhos termais e Kisame não se hospedou em lugar nenhum, já que seu rosto tinha começado a inchar e alguns vasos começaram a romper provocando hemorragia (eu não sei se isso é clinicamente possível, mas vamos relevar).

O jovem aproveitou que estava sozinho para desfrutar um pouco dos recursos que a pensão colocava a dispor de seus clientes. Entre esses recursos, estava o banho termal coberto com direito a chá com biscoitos entregues no quarto. Ele havia acabado de sair do banho, estava vestido com um roupão branco e uma toalha na cabeça secando os cabelos negros e molhados, de fato estava chamando muita atenção das funcionarias que estavam trabalhando pelo corredor, algumas até davam discretos risinhos, e faziam comentários baixinhos, mas ele apenas passava indiferente, secando o cabelo com os olhos fechados meditando. O jovem fez uma curva com a intenção de ir para seu quarto, no entanto sentiu uma pessoa batendo contra seu peito, em um movimento rápido ele puxou a pessoa pelo pulso e segurou a cintura impedindo quem quer que fosse de cair.

Itachi: -_com a toalha na cabeça sem olhar direito para a pessoa-_ perdão...

- Itachi-kun? – indagou uma voz que ele logo reconheceu. De fato era Mizuki Kuro, a garota que ele havia conhecido mais cedo.

Itachi: Mizuki? – disse tateando o nome.

Mizuki: huh, não, não, lembra do nosso trato? Você pode me chamar de Kuro. sorriso - a garota estava vestida da mesma forma como ele, com um roupão branco e uma toalha na cabeça. Com a "quase-queda" o roupão da garota se desajustou um pouco do corpo dela, chamando a atenção do jovem para certas partes do corpo dela.

Itachi: -_desconfiado-_ o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Mizuki: ué, eu vou passar a noite aqui... ora essa, essa pensão não é exclusiva sabia? Eu paguei a estadia que nem você... – disse a garota com desdém quando notou que Itachi havia olhado para ela como se ela estivesse perseguindo-o.

Itachi: se é isso que você diz...

Mizuki: Itachi-kun quer tomar um chazinho? – perguntou a garota sorrindo.

Itachi: -_desconfiado-_ no refeitório da pensão?

Mizuki: ah não -_sorrindo-_ eu pedi para que entregassem chá com biscoitos no meu quarto depois do banho -_sorrindo-_

Itachi: _"no seu quarto?!?!?!?!?!? O que é que essa menina pretende??"_ isso é alguma espécie de convite por acaso?

Mizuki: é sim -_olhando para ele como se ele fosse retardado-_ para tomar chá no meu quarto... e só! – finalizou autoritária ao ver a cara do garoto.

Itachi: _"ela não deve ser nenhuma maníaca sexual"_ então está bem... mas eu não vou demorar...

Mizuki: hehehe... Pensando besteiras Itachi-kun? -_com a voz sugestiva-_

O quarto de Mizuki, por coincidência, era ao lado do de Itachi, tudo estava limpinho e com um cheiro doce e delicioso, havia uma sacada com uma vista para um belo jardim, que apesar de belo não poderia ser visto por causa da tempestade. A decoração era simples mas bonita, a única coisa que não parecia combinar com o quarto era uma maleta preta que estava em cima da cama, o que era estranho por que, mais cedo quando eles se conheceram, ela não carregava nada. Próxima da cama, havia uma mesinha com uma bandeja, um bule de chá, dois copos e um prato com docinhos.

Mizuki se sentou na frente de Itachi, e serviu chá para ele como se já estivesse acostumada a servir as pessoas, o jovem olhou desconfiado para o chá e para o ambiente aonde se encontrava: ele estava sozinho com uma garota que mal conhecia, tomando chá e para melhorar os dois estavam com roupões e aparentemente nada por baixo. No entanto ela era tão gentil, e tão sorridente que dava vontade de bater na cara dela.

Itachi: aonde está sua amiga? – perguntou o jovem.

Mizuki: a Mao? A sim... ela teve que pegar uma roupas sorriso agente vai precisar para o nosso próximo trabalho.

Itachi: _ -olhar interrogativo-_ que tipo de trabalho?

Mizuki: eu não vou contar -_sorriso-,_ mas se você me contar o que você tem pra fazer eu conto meu trabalho.

Itachi -_sorriso sádico-_ está bem, eu estou indo para o próximo vilarejo para seqüestrar um garoto. – Itachi achou estranho o olhar da garota, ela não parecia impressionada e nem parecia ter levado na brincadeira, mas continuava sorrindo daquela forma doce.

Mizuki: trato é trato sorriso eu fui contratada para matar um cara... – disse sussurrando, tampando a boca com a mão como se estivesse contando um segredo, o jovem obviamente não levou a sério, como é que uma garota inofensiva daquele jeito mataria alguém?

Itachi: -_irônico-_ sei... e sua amiga? Também foi contratada?

Mizuki: aham_ -sorriso-_ a Mao é uma garota mas desce a lenha em qualquer um. – disse sorrindo com uma admiração infantil.

Itachi: -_conversando como se acreditasse-_ por que você vai matar a pessoa?

Mizuki: por que eu estou sendo paga para isso...

Itachi: sim... mas só por causa de remuneração ou por que alguém a mandou fazer? É um motivo medíocre. – Mizuki não pareceu ter se sentido ofendida, ela colocou o dedo na boca, olhou para cima pensativa e finalmente falou.

Mizuki: acho que dinheiro é motivo o suficiente -_sorriso-_, tem gente que mata por prazer ou simplesmente como experimento... – ela inclinou a cabeça de forma doce e interrogativa. – se olhar por esse lado... você pode encarar como apenas um trabalho, quem é que mata as pessoas para experimentar a força por exemplo?! Isso é doentio... -_sorriso-._ – Itachi estranhou o fato de uma garota sorridente como a Mizuki falar daquela forma, mas relevou, ela deveria estar brincando. A garota olhou preocupada pela janela, a tempestade não iria diminuir tão cedo.

Itachi: está preocupada com sua amiga? - perguntou o jovem notando o olhar da garota.

Mizuki: huh? Não, não a Mao sabe se virar... eu só não gosto muito de chuva... bem da chuva eu gosto, eu só não gosto muito dos raios.

Itachi: -_irônico-_ você é uma "assassina" e tem medo de raios?

Mizuki: não ria -_sorrindo-_ todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa idiota, por exemplo, Itachi-kun... você deve ter medo do escuro...

Itachi: não...

Mizuki: aranhas?

Itachi ficou ouvindo a garota conversar durante mais tempo que o planejado, mas ele não se importava, no fundo ele estava até gostando – para o próprio espanto. – de ouvir ela contando experiências estranhas e de responder suas perguntas com palavras monossilábicas. O tempo foi passando sem ser percebido por nenhum dos dois, apenas quando o relógio tocou a primeira badalada que Itachi se tocou do tempo que havia passado ouvindo aquela garota.

Itachi: já é meia-noite? E melhor eu ir... – a garota pareceu hesitar.

Mizuki: já vai? Hum... Itachi-kun posso fazer uma coisa?

Itachi: o que? – perguntou ele já na porta. A garota pegou em sua mao e o fez sentar em uma cadeira.

Mizuki: não se preocupe sorriso não vai doer, acho que você pode ate gostar no final... - disse a garota sorrindo enquanto abria a maleta

_Continua XD_


	2. Chuva e relempagos até a noite passar

**Cap. 2 \o\**

_Flash back do ultimo episodio -_

Itachi: já é meia-noite? E melhor eu ir... – a garota pareceu hesitar.

Mizuki: já vai? Hum... Itachi-kun posso fazer uma coisa?

Itachi: o que? – perguntou ele já na porta. A garota pegou em sua mão e o fez sentar em uma cadeira.

Mizuki: não se preocupe sorriso não vai doer, acho que você pode ate gostar no final... - disse a garota sorrindo enquanto abria a maleta...

_Legenda:_

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado- _

_- **localizações **_-

- **_Em uma hospedaria em um Distrito comercial no caminho da vila da folha..._** -

Uchiha Itachi já fez muitas coisas que ninguém diria ser normal... Por exemplo, matar a própria mãe era uma delas, mas isso tinha uma desculpa super plausível, ele estava testando a força. Mas se havia uma coisa que ele nunca imaginaria que faria, era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo naquele momento com "ela", Mizuki Kuro, uma garota que havia conhecido em um restaurante de beira de estrada e quem deveria ter sido apenas mais um rosto esquecido em sua vida.

Mas nem tudo era tão simples assim na vida do jovem prodígio, aquela garota que deveria passar pela sua cabeça e ir embora, havia ultrapassado varias barreiras com um simples convite de chá com biscoitos no quarto dela, a partir do momento em que o fez sentar em uma cadeira.

**Mizuki:** nessa posição ta melhor?

**Itachi:** está bom assim...

**Mizuki:** o que foi?

**Itachi:** estou apenas olhando como você é rápida nisso...

**Mizuki:** você prefere que eu faça mais devagar?

**Itachi:** não, está bom desse jeito.

**Mizuki:** tem certeza?

**Itachi:** sim... Você é muito boa nisso...

**Mizuki:** obrigada – _sorriso_- eu tenho muita pratica...

**Itachi:** sua mãe exercia alguma profissão desta espécie?

**Mizuki:** huh? Ah não, não isso eu aprendi fazendo em mim mesma e em alguns amigos meus...

**Itachi: **voce fazia isso na tal de Mao também?

**Mizuki: **faço, mas ela sempre reclama no final, apesar de sempre gostar...

**Itachi:** ah...

**Mizuki:** já ta quase no ponto, levanta um pouco aqui...

**Itachi:** engraçado...

**Mizuki:** o que?

**Itachi:** esse tipo de coincidência... Quando eu estava suspeitando que precisava disso, você aparece no mesmo dormitório que eu...

**Mizuki:** hehehe –_sorriso_- esse tipo de coisa acontece...

**Itachi:** eu nunca imaginaria você fazendo esse tipo de coisa...

**Mizuki:** heheh –_sorriso_- eu sou uma mulher cheia de surpresas...

**Itachi:** obrigado por ter notado...

**Mizuki:** que nada –_sorriso_-, pronto, já ta bom.

**Itachi:** ah... obrigado...

**Mizuki:** que nada –_sorriso_- foi uma cortesia. Gostou?

**Itachi:** claro, você fez muito bem. – disse ele remexendo no cabelo com os dedos. – nem parece que diminuiu tanto... – disse medindo o tamanho no espelho que Mizuki estava segurando atrás dele para ele poder ver.

**Mizuki:** eu não diminui muito o tamanho, mas ficou bom mesmo assim, seu cabelo tava cheio de pontas -_sorriso confuso_-. – o jovem estava por um lado, aliviado por Mizuki apenas ter cortado seu cabelo, mas por um lado estava meio espantado consigo mesmo.

Itachi olhou para a paisagem fora da janela: não havia nenhuma, não se via nada alem dos riscos cinzentos que eram as gotas da chuva caindo. A tempestade não diminuíra uma gota desde que havia começado. Alguns raios estavam começando a cair, mas não era nada muito alarmante, no entanto ele observou que a garota tremera um pouco quando um havia caído perto dali enquanto ela guardava os utensílios na maleta.

**Itachi:** você realmente tem medo de raios ne?

**Mizuki:** claro que sim, se eu não tivesse por que diria que tenho? – havia caído outro raio longe dali, mas perto o suficiente para se ouvir o barulho, Itachi ouviu a garota gemendo baixinho do outro lado do quarto.

**Itachi** -_se aproximando dela_- o que foi?

**Mizuki:** eu cortei meu dedo por causa desses raios, ó! – disse a garota fazendo manha mostrando o indicador com um corte na ponta que fazia jorrar relativa quantidade de sangue.

**Itachi** -_analisando o dedo dela_- como é que você fez um corte nessa profundidade por causa de um raio?

**Mizuki** -_olhar venenoso_- fazendo.

**Itachi:** mas o raio nem caiu tão perto assim...

**Mizuki** -_olhar venenoso_-

**Itachi:** ...

**Mizuki** -_olhar venenoso_-

**Itachi:** ...

**Mizuki** -_olhar venenoso_-

**Itachi:** ... que foi?

**Mizuki:** você vai fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar ou vai ficar ai olhando pro meu dedo?

**Itachi** -_sorriso sádico_- sua boba... – Ele repentinamente colocou o dedo ferido na boca afim de tentar parar o sangue, e a garota ficou evidentemente vermelha.

**Itachi** -_notando_- o que foi?

**Mizuki:** hum?

**Itachi:** -_sorriso sádico_- você ficou vermelha de repente...

**Mizuki:** -_olhar venenoso_- e por que será que ficaria? Você só colocou meu dedo na sua boca do nada... – O jovem sorriu de leve.

**Itachi:** não precisa ficar envergonhada, eu não tenho nenhuma segunda intenção.

**Mizuki **-_irônica_- que pena...

**Itachi** -_irônico_- pois é... – e ele colocou o dedo dela na boca novamente a fazendoela ficar ainda mais corada.

**Mizuki:** vou bater em você...

**Itachi:** é essa retribuição que eu ganho por tentar ajudar? -_debochando_-

**Mizuki:** você está fazendo isso de maldade -_olhar venenoso_-

**Itachi** -_sorriso malvado_- estou?

**Mizuki:** está -_¬¬_-

**Itachi:** eu não estou fazendo nada além de tentar parar o sangramento, se você acha que eu estou fazendo por maldade é culpa sua... -_debochando_-

**Mizuki:** -_olhar venenoso_-

**Itachi:** -_irônico_- pensando besteiras Kuro-chan?

**Mizuki:** apenas faça alguma coisa logo -_o.ó_- esse sangue ta me deixando agoniada. – Itachi olhou dentro da maleta e viu um vidrinho de remédio e um rolo de atadura, pegou-o desenrolou um pedaço e cortou, Mizuki hesitou um pouco:

**Mizuki: - **_protestando_ - mas eu uso esse rolo pra enfaixar meus peitos - i-i -. – Itachi olhou discreta e involuntariamente para os peitos dela.

**Itachi:** eles não estão enfaixados... -_colocando remédio no dedo dela_-

**Mizuki:** - _¬-¬_ - estão sim. – Estavam, mas ainda dava pra notar bastante volume e a forma.

**Itachi:** só um pedaço não faz falta . – ele concluiu fazendo delicadamente um curativo no indicador da garota.

**Mizuki** -_levemente corada_- obrigada... é muita gentilesa sua...

**Itachi:** considere uma retribuição por você ter cortado meu cabelo... – disse ele indo para a porta. – bom... já vou indo... – Antes que ele chegasse a porta, outro raio caíra, mas dessa vez fora tão violento e fez tanto barulho que parecia ter caído ao lado da hospedaria. As luzes até se apagaram por causa do choque e a única iluminação que sobrara foi aquela que vinha do lado de fora mas que mesmo assim era um pouco escura por causa da chuva.

**Itachi:** kuro?

**Mizuki:** sim?

**Itachi:** - _como quem não quer nada_ - por acaso, quando você ouve um raio por acaso você tem mania de agarrar na primeira coisa que você vê?

**Mizuki:** como você adivinhou? - _falando esperando que ele fosse vidente_ -

**Itachi:** bom... creio que você esta em cima de mim... – quando o raio caiu, por reflexo, a Mizuki foi agarrar o jovem que estava em movimento indo para a porta. Mas houve um pequeno erro de calculo por parte da garota que a fez jogar mais peso contra Itachi do que deveria fazendo os dois caírem, ela sobre ele.

**Mizuki:** desculpa Itachi-kun...

**Itachi:** tudo bem..

**Mizuki:** tá...

**Itachi: -_¬¬_ -**

**Mizuki: **...

**It****achi:** Kuro...

**Mizuki:** sim?

**Itachi:** por que você continua em cima de mim? – A garota ainda estava agarrada contra o peito de Itachi com a cara escondida.

**Mizuki:** -_com medo_- é que...continua trovejando lá fora...

**Itachi:** "_voce quer é ficar ai a noite inteira ¬¬_ " você esta fazendo isso de maldade...

**Mizuki:** quem me dera... está tentando se aproveitar da situação Itachi-kun? – ele sentia que ela realmente estava tremendo, logo, se havia alguma maldade na cabeça de um dos dois, essa maldade se encontrava na cabeça dele e por iniciativa dele. Ele suspirou, tomou ela em seus braços, afastou o lençol da cama e a deitou calmamente.

**Mizuki** -_pensando besteira_- Itachi-kun?

**Itachi:** não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer nada. -_se sentando ao lado dela_- pode ficar tranqüila eu fico com você até a chuva passar...

**Mizuki** -_encarando desconfiada_-

**Itachi:** ...

**Mizuki** -_encarando desconfiada_-

**Itachi:** ...

**Mizuki **-_encarando desconfiada_-

**Itachi:** ...

**Mizuki** -_encarando_ _desconfiada_-

**Itachi:** não se preocupe, eu não vou pedir nada do que você ta pensando em troca...

**Mizuki:** -_sorriso_- " _não? o.o_" ah sim, obrigada Itachi-kun...

**Itachi:** tudo bem...

passou-se alguns segundos com ela ainda agarrada nele tremendo.

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun?

**Itachi:** sim?

**Mizuki:** me conta uma historia -_sorriso_-

**Itachi** -_olhar assassino_- (apesar de estar escuro)

**Mizuki:** ora pense bem, se você me contar uma historia bem chata, eu vou dormir logo e você vai poder se aproveitar... quer dizer ir embora... -_sorriso_-

**Itachi:** -_olhar assassino_-

**Mizuki:** -_sorriso_-

**Itachi** _"por que eu ainda não matei ela?"_ -_teve uma idéia_- bom... já sei, eu vou te contar uma historia, de um garotinho que matou toda a sua família.

**Mizuki:** queeee? -_com medo Oo_-

**Itachi:** era uma vez... – Ele começou a contar a historia de um garotinho que era maltratado pelos pais e que um dia foi possuído por um espírito maligno e saiu assassinando todo mundo da sua família e todos aqueles que se colocavam em seu caminho na busca de se tornar um mestre pokémon e conseguir o tesouro do One piece e capturar todas as cartas clow e finalmente juntar todas as esferas do dragão. Mizuki dormiu no meio da historia deixando ele contando empolgado sozinho, mas ela não dormiu por que a historia era chata, dormiu por que havia enfiado a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro com medo e o sono acabou batendo sem querer.

**Itachi** -_empolgado com a historia_-: e ai, ele descobriu o verdadeiro coração das cartas... – ele deu uma olhadinha para a garota e viu que estava dormindo como uma pedra. – bom... – suspirou ele sorrindo para a garota que parecia um anjinho dormindo. – agente se vê... Mizuki Kuro... – ele disse indo para a porta se impressionando consigo mesmo por ter lembrado o nome completo da garota.

Ele estava abrindo a porta, quando hesitou por um momento para ouvir a garota delirando em seus sonhos:

**Mizuki:** -_sonhando_- Itachi-kun...

**Itachi** -_ouvindo curisoso_-

**Mizuki:** mais em baixo...mais forte...

**Itachi:** _"não vou nem tentar descobrir..."_ – e o jovem saiu do quarto rindo consigo mesmo.

- **_dia seguinte_** -

Mizuki acordou sendo incomodada pela claridade que entrava pela janela de seu quarto e batia em seus olhos. Ela esperou seus olhos verdes se acostumarem com a luz e se levantou vagarosamente organizando os pensamentos.

**_Lembranças da Mizuki sobre a noite passada:_**

_1– falei com a Mao_

_2– fui tomar banho_

_3- encontrei Itachi-kun_

_4- tomei chá com Itachi-kun_

_5- cortei o cabelo do Itachi-kun..._

_6- Itachi-kun abusou da minha inocência._

_7- agarrei Itachi-kun..._

_8 – Itachi-kun me levou pra cama_

_9- Itachi-kun se sentou do meu lado na cama._

_10- Itachi-kun me contou uma historia estranha e medonha..._

(é importante lembrar que a Mizuki é um pouco perturbada.)

**Mizuki** _"nossa ontem eu passei a noite com o Itachi-kun..."_ – pensou ela consigo mesma notando a frequencia com que "Itachi-kun" aparecia em seus pensamentos.

A porta do quarto foi de repente violentamente aberta por uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos bem castanhos que vinha segurando um pacote na mão esquerda, ela estava vestida com um quimono preto igual ao que Mizuki tinha. Ela parecia bem impaciente mas não era por causa das circunstancias era por natureza que ele era assim.

**Garota:** Mizuki! Cheguei vamos logo praquela tal de vila da folha...

**Mizuki** -ainda na cama e meio zonza- oi Mao-chan...

**Mao:** você ta dormindo até agora? E meio-dia sabia?

**Mizuki:** é...

**Mao:** você tomou um bule de chá e comeu uma pratada de doce sozinha?!

**Mizuki **_-se vestindo que nem um zumbi-_

**Mao: -**_assustada_**- **de quem é esse cabelo cortado aqui no chão? – disse a outra garota apontando para o cabelo que Mizuki cortou de Itachi na noite passada. – você andou aparando seu cabelo?

**Mizuki:** -_sorrindo_- a noite foi bem agitada...

- **_Em uma estradinha em direção a vila da folha longe da hospedaria..._** -

**Kisame:** - _com a cara toda enfaixada_ - Itachi-san?

**Itachi:** sim?

**Kisame:** você parece radiante...

**Itachi:** não seja estúpido Kisame...

**Kisame **-_fecha a boca_-

**Itachi:** Kisame?

**Kisame:** sim?

**Itachi:** o que são essas faixas na sua cara?

**Kisame:** é que parece que com o inchaço alguns vasos começaram a romper ai o medico teve que passar umas três camadas de faixa...

**Itachi **- _não dando da mínima_- kisame...

**Kisame:** sim?

**Itachi:** deveria estar saindo sangue dessas suas faixas?

- **continua \o\** -

_E... prontinhu!_

_Próximo capitulo, Itachi e Kisame na vila da folha \o\_

_desculpem pela palhaçada da historinha que o Itachi contou para a Mizuki é que eu não resisti XDD_


	3. Mizuki and Mao vs Itachi and Kisame

_Perdão pela lerdeza para continuar a historia mais é que... a preguiça atrapalha x.x_

_Eu não me importo se quiserem deixar reviews ;D_

_Legenda:_

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado- _

_- __**localizações **_-

**Cap. 3 (wee \o\) **

**Itachi and Kisame vs. Mizuki and Mao, Ready? Figth!**

- _**Em uma estradinha a caminho da vila da folha - **_

**Mao: **Mizuki...

**Mizuki:** sim?

**Mao:** essa roupa que você me mandou vestir...

**Mizuki:** o que que tem?

**Mao:** é que essa roupa é muito estranha...

**Mizuki:** ah não se preocupe –_sorriso- _essa roupa é moda, ninguém vai estranhar você vestida desse jeito...

**Mao:** tem certeza?

**Mizuki:** sim _–sorriso- _

**Mao:** e esse protetor de testa?

**Mizuki:** acessório –_sorriso-_

**Mao:** ta...Mizuki?

**Mizuki:** sim?

**Mao:** e esses riscos que você fez na minha cara?

**Mizuki **_– fugindo do assunto –_ chegamos!

As duas garotas pararam diante a imensidão de um grande portão que era a entrada para a tal "Konoha". Mizuki pegou um papel e começou a fazer um desenho.

**Mizuki:** bom... como a chuva atrasou agente um pouquinho, acho melhor e mais rápido nós no separarmos para achar o alvo _– sorriso – _tó! _– deu o papel pra Mao -_

**Mao: **_- pega o desenho e vê que ele é grotesco – _Mizuki esse desenho ta horrível...

**Mizuki:** _- fingindo que não ouviu –_ então ta! Quem encontrar primeiro faz o serviço e depois a outra paga um almoço. _– sai correndo –_

**Mao:** isso não é justo! Eu só tenho esse desenho ridículo pra me orientar! – Mizuki correra desaparecendo muito a frente se separando da amiga, Mao ainda xingou a amiga, mas a outra não ouviu.

Harumi Mao, companheira de Mizuki desde a infância, era uma garota sarcástica, má,traiçoeira, trapaceira, briguenta, encrenqueira e sem piedade. Na verdade não dava pra entender por que ela era amiga de uma garotinha tão doce como Mizuki. Mao tinha os cabelos bem negros e um pouco cumpridos, seus olhos eram tão castanhos que pareciam ser vermelhos e sua pele era branquinha.

A jovem começou a caminhar pelas ruas de Konoha, tentando interpretar o desenho horrível de sua amiga, e também, tentando entender outra coisa muito peculiar: seu atual figurino. Quando Mizuki disse que ela teria que se disfarçar para o próximo trabalho, um sobre-tudo com nuvenzinhas vermelhas, um protetor de testa com um desenho estranho e um risco no meio não era exatamente o que ela imaginava como disfarce, mas o mais estranho eram os dois riscos que Mizuki tinha feito cada um em um lado de seu nariz.

**Mao:** _"a Mizuki tem cada idéia... Putz esse desenho é horrível" _... – pensou ela consigo mesma no momento em que passava na frente de um restaurante.

**Pessoa:** ora, ora, ora... olha só quem está aqui... – Mao se virou para verificar se estavam falando com ela e se deparou um homem de cabelos cinza, com uma mascara estranha, encostado na parede do restaurante lendo um livrinho.

**Mao:** ta falando comigo?

**Pessoa: **estranho... sua voz mudou, ou você esta doente?

**Mao:** quem é você?

**Pessoa:** ora essa você não se lembra de mim?

**Mao:** e eu deveria? – respondeu a jovem impaciente com vontade de bater em alguém.

**Pessoa:** você realmente não se lembra?

**Mao:** você é idiota por acaso? – Mao sentiu uma enorme exclamação atrás de si. Quando se virou para ver era um garoto bonitinho de no máximo 13 anos com o cabelo preto azulado, olhos bem negros, vestindo uma roupa preta, ela não sabia por que, mas ele deveria estar carregando muito ódio em seu coração.

**Mao:** _- procurando briga -_ perdeu alguma coisa moleque?

**Garoto:** Uchiha Itachi! – exclamou o garoto com palpável ódio na voz, a garota não entendeu e ficou olhando para os lados para ver se ele realmente estava falando com ela.

**Pessoa:** Sasuke! Acalme-se!

**Sasuke:** não se meta Kakashi! – urrou o garoto bonitinho – Isso é entre eu e ele!

**Kakashi:** você não pode contra ele sozinho!

**Mao** _– confusa – _ele ta falando comigo? – o garoto fez rápidos movimentos com os dedos, e carregou uma espécie de esfera elétrica em sua mão direita e foi pra cima de Mao visando acertá-la com tal esfera.

**Sasuke:** _- chidori -_ MOOOOOOORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _– toma joelhada na cara –_

**Mao:** ta maluco moleque?!

**Kakashi:** _-chocado- "ele parou o chidori com apenas um golpe?" _

**Sasuke:** _-cheio de dor por causa da joelhada - _maldito... _– toma cotovelada –_

**Mao:** cala essa boca_ – olha pro desenho, olha pro Sasuke, olha pro desenho e suspira – _meu Deus a Mizuki desenha muito mal...

**Kakashi:** Itachi! O que você pretende aqui?!

**Mao:** ta falando comigo tio?

**Kakashi** _– olhando pra ela como se ela fosse retardada – _não tem nenhum outro Itachi por aqui...

**Mao:** Itachi?!

**Kakashi:** _- falando como se ela fosse retardada -_ é... Uchiha Itachi... Assassino de todo o clã Uchiha, expulso da vila da folha...

**Mao** _– cri...cri...cri...-_

**Kakashi** _– gota –_ você não se lembra de nada?!

**Mao:** me lembrar do que?! Eu não fiz nada!

**Sasuke:** pare de fingir desgraçado _– toma cotovelada - _

**Mao:** cala a boca os adultos estão falando...

**Kakashi:** _"deve ter batido muito forte com a cabeça_" se você não se lembra eu vou refrescar sua memória... – Kakashi então contou a historia de um jovem prodígio que matou até a mãe na sua busca de poder, sangue, sexo drogas e rock 'n roll.

**Mao:** _- chocada –_ que historia grotesca...

**Kakashi:** você deve ter batido muito forte com a cabeça...

**Sasuke** _– insano –_ pare de brincar e lute maldito!!! _– toma cotovelada –_

**Mao:** menino tire esse ódio do seu coração.

**Kakashi:** o que você pretende aqui?

**Mao:** nada só to fazer um trabalho.

**Kakashi:** o que o Sasuke tem a ver com isso?

**Mao:** como assim o que ele tem a ver? Foi ele quem apareceu e veio pra cima de mim do nada.

**Kakashi:** _- chocado -_ Itachi... você está planejando exterminar o ultimo sobrevivente do clã Uchiha?!

**Mao:** eu já falei que foi ele que veio pra cima de mim...

**Kakashi:** você é um assassino... Vai arranjar problemas com a ANBU se continuar aqui.

**Mao:** que? – A garota mal teve tempo de responder, e um monte de ninjas mascarados se colocaram em posição de ataque ao seu redor.

**Ninja:** Uchiha Itachi! Você está preso sob a acusação de assassinato de todo o clã Uchiha!

**Mao:** "que p&¨$# é essa?!"

**Kakashi:** aqui você é um criminoso de Rank-S, você não pensou que viria aqui sem ser percebido pensou? – A garota rapidamente agarrou o Sasuke por trás e colocou uma faca no pescoço dele.

**Mao:** é o seguinte! Alguém se mexe e o moleque morre!

**Kakashi:** então o seu alvo realmente é o Sasuke!

**Mao:** cala a boca idiota, essa joça é coisa da Mizuki eu nunca vi esse moleque na minha vida! – uma das qualidades mais visíveis de Harumi Mao, era sua incrível gentileza e seu linguajar refinado.

**Sasuke** _– tendo um acesso - _"snif...nii-san...seu baka"

**Kakashi:** tem mais alguém com você?!

**Mao:** epa... – o chefe ninja (o que aparentava ser pelo menos, eram todos iguais) encarou Kakashi e ele concordou com a cabeça.

**Kakashi:** pode deixar que eu vou atrás, cuidem dele.

**Mao:** epa! Perai! – o ninja desapareceu do nada, deixando Mao com o garoto botinho como refém olhando para o nada procurando-o que nem uma idiota.

**Ninja:** é melhor não resistir...

- _**Nas margens de um córrego de Konoha alguns minutos depois... – **_

Mizuki estava andando tranqüila nas margens de um córrego, assobiando, cantarolando e desfrutando do clima agradável e a arquitetura admirável que tinha aquela tímida vila. Mas ela rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma arvore quando avistou um pouco a frente quatro pessoas se encarando de forma estranha. Dois deles eram uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos com um vestido estranho, o outro era um homem com um cigarro na boca, o outro ela reconheceu de longe que era Itachi e o ultimo era uma pessoa, ou uma coisa, com a cara muito inchada mesmo.

**Mizuki** _"hm... parece que as coisas estão meio estranhas por aqui..." _– pensou ela consigo mesma fazendo uns cálculos enquanto procurava algo nos bolsos interiores de sua roupa. Mizuki sentiu uma presença estranha vindo por trás, e sem tempo de reagir a garota se viu encurralada por uma kunai em seu pescoço.

**Kakashi:** me perdoe senhorita, mas vou ter que pedir para que venha comigo.

**Mizuki:** ahn? De jeito nenhum...

**Kakashi:** Como assim?! Por que?

**Mizuki:** o que me garante que você não é um tarado querendo me seqüestrar e abusar da minha inocência?

**Kakashi **_–gota- _olha só eu só quero verificar se você é...

**Mizuki: **o olha!_– aponta pro céu –_ um panda voador!

**Kakashi:** _- o idiota olha todo feliz -_ Onde?! – a garota tenta investir uma cotovelada na cara do homem, mas ele, por reflexo realiza uma péssima esquiva segurando o braço de Mizuki de má forma, fazendo a garota tropeçar na própria roupa, perder o equilíbrio cair e levar Kakashi junto, ele por cima dela. A queda não foi muito barulhenta, mas chamou a atenção das quatro pessoas que se encaravam estranhamente perto dali. Itachi logo reconheceu que era Mizuki, mas não entendeu por que ela estava rolando no chão com Kakashi.

**Mizuki:** ah tarado! Sai de cima de mim! _– se debatendo com socos na cara e chutes nas costelas - _

**Kakashi:** _- apanhando –_ para de me bater sua histérica eu só quero conversar!

**Mizuki:** conversar o caramba! – Itachi se desviou um pouco da "encaração" e foi em direção a Mizuki e Kakashi que se debatiam sem se importar com os civis que poderiam estar olhando.

**Itachi:** já faz muito tempo... Kakashi-san... – Kakashi, se livrou de Mizuki e olhou para Itachi como se ele fosse uma assombração.

**Kakashi:** _- se coloca em posição -_ Itachi?! Como é que você conseguiu fugir rápido assim da ANBU?!

**Itachi** _– olhando pra ele como se ele fosse esquizofrênico _– como?

**Mizuki **_– sorriso –_ Itachi-kun! – Itachi parou de encarar Kakashi e ambos voltaram o olhar para a garota que continuava sentada no chão.

**Kakashi** _"Itachi-kun?!"_

**Itachi:** Kuro?!

**Mizuki** _– gota –_ hehehe eu sei, eu sei... é estranho... eu ia te cumprimentar, mas esse tarado me atacou do nada, ai eu tive que fazer um barraco...

**Itachi:** Kakashi-san?! Você tentou atacar a Kuro?!

**Kakashi:** e quem é ela afinal de contas Itachi?! Sua parceira?Sua comandante? Sua namorada? Sua empregadinha? Sua escrava sex... – O ninja não pode terminar a frase por que tomou uma voadora de uma garota assustadoramente parecida com Itachi, que aparecera do nada, vestida da mesma forma que Itachi e Kisame, com um saco preto em um dos braços, golpeando Kakashi fatalmente na cabeça sem se dar conta da presença de outras pessoas lá além de Mizuki.

**Mao:** caramba Mizuki! Que vilazinha mais estranha! – falou a garota em cima de Kakashi, sem notar/importar com os olhares chocados que lhe foram dirigidos por causa da voadora na cabeça do pobre coitado.

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan! – exclamou Mizuki feliz – que bom te ver _– toma cotovelada – _

**Mao:** _- de costas para Itachi e para os outros-_ sua tratante! Você tentou me trapacear me dizendo pra ir atrás desse desenho ridículo...

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan... – Mao estava resmungando sem se dar conta das outras presenças ou de que estava em cima de Kakashi.

**Mao:** e ainda por cima me atacaram me chamando de Itachi, pode uma coisa dessas?! Me confundiram com um cara...

**Itachi:** Kuro... quem é essa garota? – perguntou Itachi para Mizuki que parecia estar com muito medo de alguma coisa. Mao parou de resmungar por que notou algo estranho no ar.

**Mao:** "Kuro"?! – indagou a garota se virando para Itachi – como assim... _– cospe sangue -_ .

**Mizuki:** aah... _– sentindo dores –_ Mao ficou babando e encarando Itachi por alguns segundos tentando processar a estranha coincidência, mas decidiu parar de tentar parar de entender e jogar a culpa em uma pessoa.

**Mao:** Mizuki...

**Mizuki:** sim?

**Mao:** por que eu estou vestida que nem esse cara?! _– apontando pro Itachi –_

**Mizuki** _– se escondendo desesperada atrás do Itachi – _Não é nada Mao-chan!! E só coincidência!

**Mao:** coincidência?!

_**- Inicio do Flash Back da Mao –**_

_**- De manhã em uma pensão, no Distrito comercial a caminho de Konoha - **_

**Mao:** Mizuki, por que você ta cortando meu cabelo mesmo?

**Mizuki:** ele ta cheio de pontas _–sorriso confuso-_ e depois para melhorar o disfarce... terminou de costurar aquela roupa?

**Mao:** terminei, mas eu ainda não entendi por que você me pediu...

**Mizuki:** ah, essa roupa vai ser seu disfarce...

**Mao:** disfarce?

**Mizuki:** é! E que o garoto que é nosso alvo, chama muita atenção sabe... então vai ser mais fácil você se aproximar dele com essa roupa...

**Mao:** por que só eu uso a roupa?

**Mizuki:** por que só tem uma e você é a mais forte.

**Mao:** mas, você só pediu uma!

**Mizuki:** _- fingindo que não ouviu –_ prontinho! Agora maquiagem! – Mizuki guardou seus utensílios na maleta e pegou um lápis de olho preto.

**Mao:** maquiagem pra que?!

**Mizuki:** é um efeito especial _–sorriso-_ fica quietinha... – a garota segurou um pouco o rosto de Mao, e desenhou dois riscos um de cada lado do nariz e só.

**Mao:** só isso?!

**Mizuki:** só!

**Mao:** _- se olhando no espelho –_ mas você só fez dois riscos na minha cara!

**Mizuki:** eles fazem parte... ah sim você vai ter que usar isso aqui! – sorriu a garota erguendo para Mao uma bandana com uma placa de metal um símbolo estranho desenhado com um risco no meio.

**Mao:** um protetor de testa?!

**Mizuki:** aham _–sorriso-_ ele vai combinar direitinho com seus olhos, ah sim vamos pintar suas unhas agora...

_**- Fim do Flash Back da Mao –**_

**Mao** _– olhar assassino –_ então foi por isso que você me vestiu desse jeito estranho!!

**Mizuki **_– ainda atrás de Itachi –_ não foi não! E tudo coincidência! Ele é um espelho, só um espelho!

**Mao:** você queria que essa gente burra pensasse que eu era ele pra você ganhar um almoço sua vagaba?!

**Mizuki:** eu não tenho culpa vocês dois são iguaizinhos!

**Mao:** um moleque tentou me eletrocutar pensando que eu era esse cara! _- perseguindo a Mizuki – _

**Mizuki **_– correndo e chorando –_

**Mao:** eu tive que bater em 32 ninjas por que eles tentaram me prender! _– faca na mão –_

**Mizuki** _– ainda correndo e chorando – _

**Mao:** eu fui acusada de matar todo o clã Uchiha! Me chamaram de assassino, traidor, maldito, miserável, desgraçado, desejaram minha morte pensando que eu era esse tal de Itachi!

**Mizuki:** a culpa não é minha! Eles que são idiotas e esquizofrênicos. – nota: Kisame Kurenai e Asuma ( que eram os outros dois ninjas) estavam escutando a conversa de bicudos a muito tempo, Sasuke estava se debatendo dentro do saco preto gritando esquizofrenicamente, Kakashi estava semimorto e Itachi estava tentando interpretar o desenho grotesco que a garota vestida como ele tinha deixado cair. Mao corria atrás de Mizuki, visando acertá-la com um soco e conseguiu quando a outra tropeçou em Sasuke dentro do saco que se debatia mais para poder respirar do que para outra coisa. Kisame pareceu ter lembrado-se de algo quando viu a cena da Mao acertando um soco em Mizuki.

Kisame: - ! – você! Garota! _– para a Mao –_

Mao: _- se virando para ele –_ meu Deus isso é humanamente possível?? – indagou chocada a garota se referindo ao inchaço no rosto de Kisame.

Itachi: você deixa ela te bater assim?

Mizuki: tudo bem eu tinha mesmo a intenção de fazer ela parecer você...

Kisame: você foi a delinqüente que me atacou naquele restaurante...

Mao: ahn? – Outra característica marcante na Mao é que ela socava as pessoas, e duas horas depois socava de novo pensando que nunca havia batido na pessoa antes. – ta doido é?!

_**- Flash Back de Kisame –**_

_**- Em um restaurantezinho, na beira da estrada que levava para konoha –**_

**Kisame:** vou pegar os doces Itachi-san... _– indo para o balcão –_

**Atendente:** aqui estão seus doces...

**Kisame:** obri... – mal teve tempo de ele terminar de agradecer quando uma garota de quimono preto carregando uma espada nas costas (uma parecida com a do Zabusa) esbarrou bruscamente em seu ombro fazendo o prato de doces cair e se espatifar no chão.

**Kisame **_– com o coração na mão –_ meus doces...

**Mao:** ih foi mal ai tio...

**Atendente:** ahn... com licença, mas receio que o senhor vai ter que pagar pelo prato quebrado...

**Kisame:** como assim eu?! Foi ela quem quebrou o prato _– apontando para a Mao -_

**Mao:** como assim eu?! Eu só esbarrei, você deixou o prato cair por que quis...

**Atendente:** isso não faz o mínimo sentido...

**Kisame:** eu só deixei o prato cair por que você esbarrou em mim!

**Mao:** e que culpa eu tenho se você não tem coordenação motora pra segurar um prato?!

**Kisame:** ninguém conseguiria segurar um prato com uma esbarrada dessas!

**Mao:** você tem parkison é?!

**Kisame:** é você que bate que nem um macho!!

**Mao:** não sou eu quem bate que nem um macho é você que é forte como uma garotinha!

**Atendente** _– falando bem baixinho – _por favor mantenham a ordem... – os dois ficaram se olhando tentando assassinar um ao outro com o olhar, mas decidiram dar um tempo. Mao se sentou no balcão.

**Kisame:** ae, me traz outro prato de doces...

**Atendente:** claro, o senhor vai pagar agora ou na saída?

**Kisame:** como assim pagar?! Eu já paguei!

**Atendente:** claro, mas foi por aquele prato – disse a mulher apontada para os restos mortais do outro prato e dos docinhos espatifados no chão. – se o senhor quiser OUTRO prato de doces terá que pagar.

**Kisame:** mas isso não é justo! O outro prato foi quebrado.

**Atendente:** sim... mas não por culpa de alguém do nosso estabelecimento... aqui está seu pedido senhorita._ – servindo um pratinho de doces pra Mao - _.

**Mao:** traz um guardanapo? Minha amiga também vai querer e ela é mó porca...

**Kisame** _– borbulhando de raiva –_

**Mao:** que foi tio? Quer um docinho? – perguntou a garota sorrindo ironicamente erguendo um dos doces para Kisame. O ninja pensou um pouco e fez menção de se inclinar para poder pegar com a boca o docinho, mas ao invés disso se aproximou o suficiente e bateu na mão que Mao estava usando para segurar o prato com docinhos, o prato é claro se espatifou no chão e Kisame ainda pegou o doce que a garota estava segurando.

**Kisame:** perdão... _– hi hi hi hi –_ Mao ia bater no maldito insolente, mas teve outra idéia.

**Mao:** tudo bem esse tipo de coisa acontece... tia traz mais um ai!

**Atendente:** vai pagar na volta ou agora?

**Mao:** cala a boca e traz logo _– colocando o dinheiro no balcão – _você gosta de docinhos tio? – perguntou a garota para Kisame segurando o novo prato com doces.

**Kisame:** gosto... _– toma pratada na cara –_ filha da... _– censurado – _você pediu por isso... _– toma uma voadora direto na cara -_

_**- Fim do Flash Back de Kisame –**_

**Mizuki:** está explicado por que tinha sobrado pouco dinheiro para a hospedagem...

**Itachi:** ela fez isso na sua cara com apenas um soco?

**Kisame:** ela não me deu só um soco!

**Mao **_– caindo a ficha – _agora eu lembro! Você é aquele tio dos doces!

**Kisame:** pra completar ela saiu no meio da briga e eu tive que pagar pelos 54 pratos que ela tentou quebrar na minha cara!

**Mao:** caramba foi tudo isso? Eu parei de contar quando chegou no 38...

**Mizuki:** sim ela bate nos outros usando pratos... – disse a garota já muito bem entendida das surras da Mao para Itachi quando ele olhou perguntando para ela. Kurenai e Asuma haviam conseguido reviver o Kakashi e armaram uma rodinha os três para conversarem e Sasuke estava estranhamente calado.

_**oOoOoOo**_

- _**rodinha do Kakashi, Asuma e da Kurenai - **_

**Kakashi:** _- cochichando –_ e então o que vocês acham?

**Asuma:** _- cochichando -_ a julgar, parece que o Itachi e o outro lá não pretendem muita coisa, mas essa garota que te chutou é perigosa...

**Kurenai:** _- cochichando –_ o que será que essas duas pretendem aqui?!

**Kakashi:** acho que elas não querem nada... não deve haver nada com o que se preocupar...

**Kurenai:** mas e se as duas forem duas assassinas?!

**Kakashi & Asuma:** _- olhar de desdém –_ acho que não heim...

**Kurenai:** _- olhar venenoso –_

**Asuma:** bem se elas não querem nada, e eles não querem nada, o que me dizem de uma cervejinha?

**Kakashi:** concordo com você...

**Kurenai:** vocês ainda vão se arrepender...

**Asuma:** você deveria ser menos desconfiada das pessoas, essas meninas são inofensivas...

_**- fim da conversa na rodinha e eles saem do local para uma cervejinha – **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

**Kisame:** eu ainda tive que pagar pela menina que você acertou!

**Mao:** ah ela era jovem vai se curar rápido...

**Kisame:** mesmo depois de 3 pratadas na cabeça?!

**Mao:** claro...

**Kisame:** um dos pratos acertou no olho dela!

**Mao:** aquilo não foi nada...passou de raspão... o problema foi a quarta que acertou no outro olho...

**Kisame:** e o velho?!

**Mao:** já tava na hora dele...

**Kisame:** o neto dele ta chorando até hoje!

**Mao:** paciência...

**Kisame:** por causa da mãe dele!

**Mao:** e daí?! Ela ia morrer um dia, que moleque egoísta!

**Kisame:** e o cachorrinho?! Era um filhotinho!

**Mao:** o que diabos um cachorro faria dentro de um restaurante?! – Os dois continuaram batendo boca enquanto Mizuki ressucitava o Sasuke e Itachi continuava com o desenho estranho nas mãos, por acaso ele havia conseguido interpretar o desenho mas ainda não havia achado uma explicação plausível.

**Sasuke:** _- acordando do desmaio –_ ahn... o que aconteceu? – o menino abriu os olhos e deu de cara com os belos olhos verdes de Mizuki.

**Mizuki:** nada, a Mao tinha esquecido de fazer furinhos antes de te prender no saco...

**Sasuke** _– ficando corado com a presença da garota –_ quem é você?!

**Mizuki:** ah eu só vim te ajudar _– sorriso – _eu vou precisar que você me leve até uma pessoa...

**Sasuke:** e o que é que eu ganho com isso?! – perguntou o garoto com idéias maliciosas na cabeça. Mizuki hesitou por um momento e abriu um sorriso.

**Mizuki:** minha amiga faz um strip pra você...

**Sasuke:** quem é sua amiga?

**Mizuki:** é aquela ali batendo boca com o cara azul de cabeça enfaixada. _– apontando -_ Sasuke virou seus olhos para os dois indivíduos discutindo, mas não viu nenhuma garota, só o homem azul com a cabeça enfaixada e o seu irmão discutindo com uma voz estranha.

**Sasuke:** você é maluca? Não tem nenhuma menina ali.

**Mizuki:** tem sim! Oo

**Sasuke:** aquilo não é uma menina é o meu irmão!

**Mizuki:** não, não _–sorriso- _seu irmão é aquele ali perto da grade – apontou a garota para Itachi que estava encostado na grade que separava a calçada de onde eles estavam do córrego. – aquela é a Mao.

**Sasuke:** meu Deus... – se assustou ele observando a semelhança grotesca entre Mao e o irmão.

**Mizuki:** é eu sei... - _sorriso –_ então vai me ajudar?

**Sasuke:**_ - olhando desconfiado – _eu vou poder matar o Itachi?

**Mizuki:** ué pode...

**Sasuke:** ta bom, pra quem você quer que eu te leve?

**Mizuki **_– sorriso -_ Mao-chan! Sasuke-kun vai levar agente atrás daquela pessoa... – Mao a esta altura do campeonato estava descendo a porrada no Kisame. – ahn... que tal irmos só nos dois?

**Sasuke:** - olhando desconfiado – quem você procura? – Itachi desviou sua atenção da luta entre Kisame e Mao involuntariamente para olhar Mizuki que saindo correndo segurando a mão de Sasuke. O jovem sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, mas não sabia se era do Sasuke ou da Mizuki, se levantou calmamente pretendendo descobrir o que a Mizuki pretendia com seu irmão, mas teve uma idéia melhor.

**Itachi:** Mao-san? – perguntou ele delicadamente para Mao que estava batendo boca com Kisame e preparando o punho para soca-lo de novo.

**Mao:** sim? – perguntou a garota se virando para Itachi mudando o tom de forma estranha.

**Itachi:** por acaso, voce e a Kuro estavam atrás de um garoto?

**Mao** _– pensando – _sim... – de fato elas estavam atrás de alguém mas a garota não sabia/importava de quem.

**Itachi:** engraçado... eu vi a Kuro saindo correndo com aquele garoto que você trouxa amarrado no saco...

**Mao:** _- não captou -_

**Itachi:** ... sabe o garoto de quem vocês duas estão atrás...

**Mao:** _- continua não captando -_

**Itachi:** _- perdendo a paciência -_ o garoto do desenho! – mostrando o desenho –

**Mao:** _- pegando o desenho –_ meu Deus... bem que eu notei uma semelhança...

**Itachi:** você sabe o que isso significa...

**Mao:** _- na verdade não sabe -_ ...

**Itachi:** ela te trapaceou! – Mao demorou um pouco, mas quando processou soltou uma enorme exclamação.

**Mao:** aquela vaca traiçoeira!

**Itachi:** pois é... o que vocês querem com o Sasuke? – Mao não respondeu, apenas arregaçou as mangas e saiu correndo na mesma direção que Mizuki tinha saído deixando Kisame olhando para Itachi como um retardado.

**Itachi:** foi apenas uma forma de faze-la ir embora...

**Kisame:** sim Itachi-san... mas você pareceu ter feito isso pra se vingar...

**Itachi:** vamos logo atrás de Uzumaki Naruto...

_**oOoOoOo**_

_U-hu! Finalmente terminado (wee ¬¬)__ XD_

_huh gomen se os comentarios ficaram muito grandes _

_me empolguei XD_

_Deixem rewiews ;D_


	4. Mizuki and Mao vs Itachi and Kisame 2

_U-hu cap. 4 O.o_

_Vamos lá XD \o\_

_Legenda:_

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado- _

_- __**localizações **_-

_Boua leitura lol (não esqueça as reviews )_

**Cap.4**

**Itachi and Kisame vs. Mizuki and Mao parte 2 (revelações)**

**Sasuke: **ae garota!

**Mizuki:** pode me chamar de Kuro…

**Sasuke:** mas aquela garota estranha te chama de Mizuki... _– toma chacoalhada - _

**Mizuki:** é mais meu primeiro nome é Kuro_ – sorriso – _

**Sasuke:** então ta... Me fala por que agente ta fazendo isso?

**Mizuki:** ué, por que aquela garotinha de cabelo rosa disse que ele estaria no ramen... e o tio do ramen disse que ele viajou com um tio de cabelo branco...

**Sasuke:** o que eu quero saber é por que essa garota vestida que nem meu irmão está me carregando de cabeça pra baixo?! – Sasuke já estava mudando de cor por causa do sangue indo para o seu cérebro devido a Mao estar carregando o garoto como uma boneca. Para ele não havia problema em andar com a Mizuki do lado, já que ela tinha um cheiro gostoso, mas a coisa havia começado a complicar quando a Mao apareceu.

O plano era simples: ele levava a Mizuki até quem ela queria encontrar e dessa forma podia matar o Itachi, passou pela cabeça do garoto se ela iria querer assassinar a pessoa, mas logo ele afastou a idéia por que Mizuki era doce demais para matar alguém. O plano começou a ficar mais complicado quando ele viu que não sabia distinguir direito quem era quem entre seu próprio irmão e a tal de Mao.

**Mao:** cala a boca moleque. – falou Mao sem paciência. – Nenhuma de nos confia em você, desse jeito eu vou perceber se você tentar fugir.

**Mizuki:** _- sorriso –_ gomen a Mao é muito desconfiada...

**Mao:** você fica quieta, eu ainda não te perdoei por ter me vestido como um homem sem eu saber...

**Mizuki:** você tem que admitir... _– toma pedala –_

**Mao:** eu não vou admitir nada que envolva ser uma boa idéia eu estar vestida de homem...

**Sasuke** _– encarando –_

**Mao:** - notando – que é?!

**Sasuke:** _- chocado -_ ... você é mais parecida com meu irmão do que eu...

**Mao:** cala a boca!

Segundo as informações a pessoa de quem Mizuki e Mao estavam atrás viajara para uma cidade perto de Konoha, por acaso Itachi e Kisame também estavam na mesma cidade para terminarem seu trabalho.

A tal cidade (de nome desprezível ) por ser um local turístico era bem agitada, havia atrações por todo canto, gente bebendo, vendendo coisas, fazendo festa, dançando e etc. Era simples tentar achar uma pessoa naquele lugar, era só sair procurando a Deus dará até achar a pessoa em algum dos milhares de hotéis da cidade. Não é um plano eficiente, mas era o único que era possível sem envolver uma garota fingindo ser uma mãe adolescente.

**Mizuki:** bom, nessa zona vai ser demorado procurar todos _juntos – sorriso –_

**Mao:** _- já sabendo o que ela vai falar -_ ah meu Deus...

**Mizuki:** é melhor agente se separar _– sorriso –_

**Mao:** Mizuki...

**Mizuki:** não se preocupe eu não vou desenhar dessa vez, o Sasuke-kun vai te ajudar...

**Mao:** ah sem essa, eu não vou ficar de babá pra esse mini-pscótico. – Sasuke também não se agradava com a idéia, parecia que ele estava sendo carregado como um saco de batatas pelo irmão com peitos.

**Mizuki:** se eu te deixar sozinha, provavelmente, ou você vai arrumar uma briga no primeiro barzinho ou você vai esquecer do nosso trabalho e vai arrumar briga no primeiro barzinho Mao-chan... – justificou Mizuki. – se eu continuar com você, agente vai demorar muito, com o Sasuke, pelo menos é garantia de que você saiba de quem estamos atrás...

**Mao:** mas...

**Mizuki** _– fugindo –_ agente se encontra depois! – Mao xingou a amiga, mas ela já estava longe demais para ouvir. Mao olhou para Sasuke, ele olhou para ela, ela olhou novamente para ele e ele ergueu o pulso e mostrou que ambos estavam algemados, presos um ao outro.

**Mao:** que merda é essa?!

**Sasuke:** a sua amiga fez o favor de algemar nós dois... – Mao pareceu ter entrado em pânico.

**Mao:** aquela maldita... para de me encarar!

**Sasuke** _– desviando o olhar – _er... vamos logo atrás "dele"...

_**- Em um hotel da cidade... – **_

**Naruto:** _- olhando para o Itachi sem entender nada –_ o garoto se encontrava na porta de seu quarto no hotel encarando o estranho que lhe batera na porta.

**Itachi:** _- olhando para o Naruto – _

**Naruto:** _"Sasuke? ... Não... quem é ele? – olha pro Sharingan - ... o mesmo sharingan que o Sasuke... "_

**Kisame:** e pensar que a kyuu-bi esta no corpo desse molequinho...

**Itachi:** Naruto-kun... você vem com agente...

**Naruto:** _- continua olhando –_

**Itachi:** ...

**Naruto:** _- continua olhando –_

**Itachi:** ...

**Naruto:** _- continua olhando –_

**Itachi:** _- perdendo a paciência –_ vamos lá pra fora...

_**oOoOoOo**_

**Mao:** Sasuke ne?

**Sasuke:** que foi? – como ambos estavam algemados, quem olhasse de longe pensariam que estavam de mãos dadas, e os recepcionistas dos hotéis estranhavam a diferença de idade que havia entre o suposto casal (nota: a Mao estava vestida de Itachi, logo o povo pensava que ela era um homem)

**Mao:** por que você tentou me eletrocutar quando me viu?

**Sasuke:** eu pensei que você fosse o Itachi...

**Mao:** _- com desdém -_ você odeia mesmo esse tal de Itachi heim?

**Sasuke:** é claro que sim! Ele matou toda a minha família! – Mao não demonstrou nenhuma reação, não por que ela era insensível, mas por ela realmente não se importava.

**Mao:** sabe ficar guardando rancor no coração não faz bem pra ninguém. – Ela falava isso, mas por causa dessa filosofia esquecia de todo mundo com quem comprava briga. Mas não era por que ela não guardava rancor, era por que ela realmente não se importava.

**Sasuke:** _- ignorando –_ vem logo... – disse ele puxando a Mao para dentro de um hotel.

_**- Em um hotel da cidade... – **_

**Kisame:** Itachi-san, vai ser chato se ele decidir fugir, que tal cortar uma das pernas? – Itachi não respondeu. – bom então lá vou eu – erguendo a espada - .

**Itachi:** _- falando de repente -_ ... já faz muito tempo... Sasuke... – falou o homem dirigindo a palavra para o garotinho cheio de ódio atrás de si sem se virar. Tanto Kisame quanto Naruto se viraram para ver com quem Itachi estava falando, e ambos se impressionaram de ver Sasuke, algemado no pulso da Mao no final do corredor.

**Sasuke:** Uchiha Itachi!

**Kisame:** hm... Sharingan... e ele é muito parecido com você... quem é?

**Itachi:** meu irmão mais novo...

**Naruto:** "Uchiha Itachi?! È esse o cara que o Sasuke quer matar?!"

**Sasuke:** como você disse... eu odiei você, eu detestei você, e foi só para te matar... _– chidori -_ que eu sobrevivi!

**Itachi:** -_ murmurando -_ chidori? – Sasuke terminou de carregar o chidori e fez menção de ir em direção a Itachi pretendendo descer o chidori goela dele abaixo, mas não o fez por que tomou um tombo.

**Mao:** você ta algemado idiota.

**Sasuke** – caído no chão – droga! Tira isso agora!

**Mao:** e você quer que eu faça isso como?!

**Sasuke:** não me diga que só a Kuro tem a chave?!

**Itachi:** "Kuro?!"

**Mao:** provavelmente...

**Itachi** _– interrompendo –_ Mao-san?

**Mao:** _- se virando e mostrando um tom doce -_ sim?

**Itachi:** por que você está algemada ao meu irmão?

**Mao:** por que a Mizuki fez isso antes de eu poder bater nela.

**Itachi:** e por que a Mizuki algemou vocês dois?

**Mao:** eu lá vou saber? – Mao não tinha a mínima vontade de responder, tanto que ao invés de olhar para Itachi ficava admirando a arquitetura do hotel. –_ "meu Deus que espelunca..." _- concluiu ela consigo mesma balançando a cabeça.

**Sasuke:** Mao se mexa e nos livre dessas algemas!

**Mao:** quem te deu autoridade pra me chamar pelo nome?

**Naruto:** Sasuke! O que é que você esta fazendo com essa moça?!

**Kisame:** Itachi-san, eu posso ou não posso cortar as pernas do moleque?

**Mao:** olha só! O loirinho não pensou que eu era o tal de Itachi...

**Itachi:** Mao-san, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você e a Kuro não estavam atrás do Sasuke? – Sim, de fato o jovem havia feito esse comentário para fazer o irmão entrar em uma crise existencial querendo saber quais eram as verdadeiras intenções das garotas. Sasuke se virou interrogativo para a Mao.

**Sasuke:** isso é verdade?! _– como se ele tivesse sido traído e fosse o ultimo a saber – _

**Mao:** eu sei lá...

**Sasuke:** mais a Kuro tinha dito que vocês estavam atrás do Naruto! – Kisame soltou uma exclamação desconfiado, enquanto Itachi apenas ficou ponderando sobre o fato de seu irmão ficar chamando Mizuki pelo primeiro nome.

**Mao:** _- perguntando sem se importar - _quem é Naruto?

**Sasuke:** que espécie de pessoa vai atrás de alguém sem saber quem ele é?!

**Kisame:** _- alfinetando-_ o mesmo tipo que assassina cachorrinhos com pratos...

**Mao:** Aquilo não teria acontecido se a janela não estivesse aberta!

**Sasuke: **e quem te chamou na conversa ô cara de peixe?! – Os três começaram a discutir como idiotas enquanto Itachi apenas assistia se divertindo. Naruto sentiu um cheiro gostoso vindo por trás, assim como Itachi também o sentiu mas não reagiu. Mizuki chegou sorrateiramente por trás de Naruto e colocou o indicador na boca pedindo silencio ao garoto.

**Mizuki:** olá para todos! – disse a garota cumprimentando os presentes no recinto sorrindo. Mao, Sasuke e Kisame pararam de discutir para encarar a posição da garota, afinal de contas, era estranho que uma menina como Mizuki esteja segurando uma faca no pescoço de alguém e esse alguém não parecer estar preocupado.

**Itachi:** Kuro?

**Mizuki:** oii Itachi-kun _– sorriso – _

**Sasuke:** _"por que a Kuro fala com o Itachi com tanta intimidade?"_

**Kisame:**_ "por que essa menina fala com o Itachi-san com tanta intimidade?"_

**Itachi:** _"por que o Kisame está me encarando desse jeito estranho?"_

**Mao:** _"por que eu abandonei a faculdade de medicina?"_

**Naruto:** _"cri... cri... cri..." _

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan? Por que você esta de mãos dadas com o Sasuke-kun?

**Mao:** como assim de mãos dadas?! Foi você quem me algemou!

**Mizuki:** _-insinuando-_ mas você poderia ter quebrado a algema facilmente...

**Itachi **_– interrompendo- _Kuro? Por acaso você está ameaçando o Naruto-kun?

**Mizuki:** hn? Ah sim... na verdade esse tipo de coisa é feitio da Mao-chan, mas acho que só assim não teria ninguém tentando me agredir... – Mao pareceu ter se tocado de alguma coisa.

**Mao:** Mizuki, como é que esse cara sabe seu nome?

**Mizuki:** ahn... por que eu disse pra ele...

**Mao:**_ - perdendo a paciência-_ e por que você disse pra ele?

**Mizuki:** por que ele perguntou...

**Mao:** e por que diabos ele iria querer saber o seu nome?!

**Kisame:** e por que você fala com ele com tanta liberdade?! – Mao olhou para Kisame desconfiada.

**Itachi:** _- botando mais lenha na fogueira - _ela também te contou que me convidou para conversar no quarto dela? – Todo mundo arregalou os olhos para a Mizuki, e a garota olhou para Itachi como se ele tivesse tacado fogo nela.

**Mao:** você fez o que?!

**Kisame:** você não aceitou Itachi-san, aceitou?!

**Itachi:** _- fingindo se gabar de alguma coisa -_ aceitei...

**Sasuke:** _- pensando besteira -_ o que vocês fizeram a noite inteira?!

**Mao:** _- pensando muita besteira -_ é por isso que você ficou dormindo até as dez da manha?!

**Sasuke:** _-imaginando coisas- _é por isso que você a chamaela pelo nome?!

**Mao:** eu fiquei a noite inteira costurando essa roupa! Por que você simplesmente não roubou o casaco dele enquanto ele dormia?!

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan...

**Itachi:** foi por que ela dormiu como uma pedra... _– sorriso maligno –_ estava tão cansada... nós ficamos acordados até uma hora da manhã...

**Mao:** e eu pensando que a Mizuki era uma sonsa... _– abanando a cabeça -_

**Kisame:** _- tendo um acesso -_ _"Itachi-san..."_

**Mizuki:** vocês querem parar?! Nós dois não fizemos nada!

**Itachi:** da próxima vez você anda por conta própria pra cama...

**Mizuki:** você está falando do que?! Em que mundo eu iria pra cama com... – Uma grande explosão se fez atrás de Mizuki e Naruto interrompendo a frase da garota. Um ninja já aparentemente velho, com cabelos grandes e de enormes proporções carregando uma mulher no ombro apareceu fazendo uma pose estranha com uma cara grotesca.

**Pessoa:** Jiraya! O homem! Se você ficar igual a mim você vai fazer as mulheres felizes e...

**Mao:** _- interrompendo -_ e quem te perguntou? Rala daqui velho tarado.

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan... to com medo...

**Naruto:** Ero-sennin! Você ta com uma mulher no ombro! Você é um sennin pervertido!

**Jiraya:** não me chame assim na frente das pessoas...

**Naruto:** cale a boca! Enquanto você estava fora, esses caras apareceram, ai depois essa meninas apareceram e vieram com a conversa de que uma delas ficou com aquele cara ali a noite inteira e a outra andou de mãos dadas com o Sasuke... _– toma porrada –_

**Mao:** meu Deus... eu tinha um trabalho digno...

**Jiraya:** você..._ – apontando e reconhecendo a Mao -_ eu sei quem é você...

**Mao:** e daí?

**Jiraya:** você é Harumi Mao!Você é uma assassina, desordeira, trapaceira e viciada em jogo, compradora de brigas procurada por perturbação da paz, assassinato, desordem, incêndios criminosos, destruições de estabelecimentos públicos, crimes contra o estado, fraude, desvio de dinheiro, trafico humano, terrorismo, atentado ao pudor...

**Mao:** você é o que?! Minha ficha policial ambulante é?!

**Jiraya:** e você... _– apontando para Mizuki com medo –_ Mizuki Kuro... _– exclamação dos demais da sala – _assassina de criminosos Rank-S... Vocês duas tem uma recompensa para quem prende-las vivas ou mortas...

**Mao:** esse tio deve tá muito bêbado...

**Mizuki:** _- se fingindo de idiota -_ eu não me lembro de ter matado ninguém...

**Sasuke:** isso é impossível, a Mao pode ser uma desordeira viciada em jogo, mas não é uma assassina.

**Kisame:** eu tenho testemunhas de que isso não é verdade... – Jiraya tirou um rolo do bolso e desenrolou mostrando o conteúdo no papel: "Procura-se, Vivas ou Mortas _– fotos da Mizuki e da Mao – _recompensa 10, 000, 000, 000, 000 e mais uma _Viajem bônus para as belas e paradisíacas ilhas do Caribe! Mulheres, praia e muita Tequila a vontade! Para mais informações ligue: agencia de viagens aeromoça feliz!" _

**Mizuki:** nossa, já chegou a tudo isso?!

**Mao:** se eu entregar a Mizuki eu ganho metade do dinheiro?

**Jiraya:** eu tenho uma proposta a fazer... – disse o homem para os dois akatsukis. – Se vocês me ajudarem a pegar as duas, eu fico com a viajem e vocês dois racham o dinheiro.

**Mao:** isso é ridículo... eles não são tão inteligentes assim para aceitarem... – _olha para os dois ninjas e vê que ambos estão muito inclinados a aceitarem. –_ droga... que tal eu entregar a Mizuki e você fica com a viajem e 2 de brinde?

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan... _"sua boba snif..."_ - quando as duas perceberam que todos ali presentes com exceção de Naruto e Sasuke iriam ataca-las, Mao se colocou atrás do loirinho com uma faca no pescoço dele, e Mizuki começou a procurar alguma coisa nos bolsos internos do quimono.

**Mao:** é o seguinte, alguém se mexe e esse moleque morre!

**Sasuke:** que diabos você está fazendo?!

**Mizuki:** tsc, tsc, tsc... por que nós não tentamos negociar sem violência? – Mizuki retira de dentro do decote do quimono um rolo de dinamites em uma mão e um isqueiro em outra. – caso contrario todo mundo aqui morre...

**Jiraya:** calma ai mocinha! Vamos conversar...

**Mao:** todo mundo morre o escambau! Você se atreva a acender essa porcaria antes de eu estar a 100m de distancia...

**Kisame:** que conversar que nada! Vamos arrancar logo um braço como garantia... – Mizuki suspirou decepcionada, acendeu o pavio, e jogou para o alto. Mao de fato foi a primeira a correr, com Sasuke preso no seu pulso sendo puxado. Jiraya saiu correndo com Naruto e a outra mulher no ombro que nem um condenado e Itachi ficou parado encarando Mizuki, que estava tranquilamente com os braços cruzados na frente do peito. O rolo de dinamites caiu sem explodir depois que todos além de Itachi e Mizuki já estarem bem longe de lá, ninguém ouviu uma explosão, mas ninguém estava muito interessado em voltar para checar.

**Itachi:** por que você não correu?

**Mizuki:** eu molhei um pouquinho a dinamite pra não queimar...

**Itachi:** sério? Então por que o pavio continua queimando? _– apontando –_ Mizuki olhou imediatamente para baixo e viu que o pavio do rolo de dinamite continuava queimando e só faltava um pedacinho para terminar.

**Mizuki:** não é justo... – antes que ela se desse conta, Itachi a tomou nos braços e desapareceu de lá.

Mao correra o suficiente para ficar numa distancia segura o bastante para que ela pudesse rir da explosão sem sofrer algum prejuízo ou tomar a culpa. Ela correra tão rápido que não se dera conta que ainda estava algemada a Sasuke, e que o havia arrastado hotel a abaixo.

**Mao:** _- se divertindo com o povo correndo em pânico e caos-_ a-há! Ai, ai a Mizuki tem cada idéia...

**Sasuke:** ela TINHA você quer dizer ne?!

**Mao:** tinha por que?

**Sasuke:** ora essa! Do jeito que ela é lerda provavelmente ficou lá pra se suicidar.

**Mao:** que nada, a Mizuki não pode morrer ela é que nem uma barata...

**Kisame **– surgindo do nada – ae Itachi-san... – Mao olha para ele e olha para os lados.

**Mao:** ta falando comigo?

**Kisame:** que droga... não é o Itachi-san.

**Mao:** não se preocupe ele deve ter morrido na explosão junto com a Mizuki.

**Kisame:** ... _"O-o o que?! __O Itachi-san morreu?! __Snif... snif... maldita usurpadora do Itachi-san" _

**Mao:** ai, ai... bom o que resta é ir achar a Mizuki...não vai ser difícil, ta pra começar a chover...

**Kisame:** mas ela não morreu?!

**Mao:** morreu nada, e aposto um prato de doce como o tiozinho também ta vivo...

**Kisame:** o Itachi-san?

**Mao:** que seja, olha só, faço um trato com você, me ajuda a achar a Mizuki que você tem o seu "Itachi-san" se volta... – propôs Mao com insinuação na voz.

**Sasuke:** Mas e o nosso trato?!

**Mao & Kisame:** cala a boca moleque os adultos estão falando.

**Kisame:** e enquanto a minha missão e a do Itachi-san?

**Mao:** _- olhando com cara de quem realmente não se importa - _isso ai, é problema de vocês..._ – insinuando –_ só de vocês dois...

**Kisame:** fechado...

_**oOoOoOo**_

Mizuki abriu pesadamente os olhos sentindo um pouco de frio e ouvindo alguém chama-lá, quando as imagens tomaram foco em seus olhos verdes ela se deparou com os olhos vermelhos de Itachi olhando-a. Ela passou o olhar pelo ambiente ao redor, eles estavam dentro de uma caverna, havia um dilúvio lá fora, Itachi já havia feito uma fogueira, entrava muita friagem pela entrada da caverna e havia varias goteiras caindo irritantemente ao redor, mas o que mais chamava atenção, era o fato de a garota estar nos braços do jovem ninja.

**Mizuki** _– se sentando –_ o que aconteceu?

**Itachi:** acho que você bateu com a cabeça... na verdade eu bati propositalmente sua cabeça em uma porta...

**Mizuki:** por que? _– passando a mão na cabeça –_

**Itachi:** por que assim eu iria poder levá-la pra onde eu quisesse. – Mizuki olhou para o jovem com olhos interrogativos.

**Mizuki:** isso é um seqüestro? Oo já vou avisando, a Mao não vai pagar nada por mim...

**Itachi:** eu não duvido... Mas eu fiz isso apenas por que queria conversar... só conversar! – afirmou ele ao ver o olhar desconfiado da garota.

**Mizuki:** que alivio _– sorriso –_ _"aaaah que pena!"_ então o que você quer? _– toda ouvidos –_

**Itachi:** diga-me Kuro, de quem você está atrás? – a garota não respondeu. – por que eu achei estranho, você ter mandado aquela sua amiga ir atrás do Sasuke e logo depois ter vindo aqui atrás do Naruto-kun...

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun... quem disse que... – ele a interrompeu colocando apertando o pescoço dela.

**Itachi:** eu achei muito estranho o fato de você ter vestido sua amiga da mesma forma que eu... Será que você fez isso para poder distrair a ANBU, fazendo-os pensarem que ela sou eu? – a garota se manteve quieta. – Mas o que é estranho é você saber que eu sou um criminoso de Rank-S e que o Sasuke é meu irmão, tendo em vista que eu não lhe falei nada sobre ter um irmão.

**Mizuki:** _- sorriso – _conclusão?

**Itachi:** apenas duas, ou você é vidente, ou você andou me espionando... como a primeira é meio fora de cogitação... estaria você tentando me assassinar? Mizuki Kuro?

_**oOoOoOo**_

_Continua \o\_

_(outro capitulo enorme)_

_É claro se a preguiça permitir XD_

_deixem reviews ._


	5. Ponky! vs Uchiha Itachi

_Cap: 05_ (depois de mil anos)

_Legenda:_

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estados - _

_**- localizações – **_

_**Nota: **__pode haver cenas com..."alguma insinuação" XD, quase nenhuma XD... um pouquinho só não mata \o\_

_(divirta-se)_

**Cap. 05**

"**Ponky! Vs. Uchiha Itachi"**

A chuva lá fora não iria cessar tão cedo, os relâmpagos haviam começado a marcar presença entre o barulho das gotas que caiam como balas contra a terra. Mizuki por algum motivo tinha muito medo de raios, muito medo mesmo, mas em sua seguinte situação ela sequer se importava com os raios, com a luz ou com o barulho deles, a única coisa que lhe chamava atenção no momento era o querido "Itachi-kun", e a mão dele tentando matá-la estrangulada. Itachi não havia diminuído a força sobre o pescoço de Mizuki, mas estava incomodado pelo sorriso que a garota mostrara quando deveria estar morrendo sufocada.

**Itachi:** e então? Não vai negar? – Mizuki sorriu novamente, ele estava dando a ela uma chance de negar?

**Mizuki:** _- sorriso – _quando foi que você teve certeza?

**Itachi:** quando aquele sennin reconheceu vocês duas...

**Mizuki:** é aquilo atrapalhou um pouco... – A garota fez um movimento rápido que não foi perfeitamente acompanhado pelo sharingan, e em menos de um segundo ele estava com uma faca em seu pescoço segurada pela mão de Mizuki.

**Itachi:** muito rápido... – elogiou ele ainda pasmo com a atitude da garota.

**Mizuki:** obrigada, mas esse tipo de coisa é feitio da Mao-chan... Que tal agente entrar em um acordo antes que você me mate sufocada e eu corte sua garganta? – Itachi ficou em silencio indicando que estava ouvindo, nenhum dos dois se mexeram.

**Mizuki:** façamos o seguinte: eu não tento matar você, e você não tenta me matar enquanto nós dois estivermos presos aqui... Que tal? – Ela podia estar sorrindo, mas dava para perceber que ela respirava com dificuldade, e a lamina da faca estava começando a incomodar.

**Itachi:** tudo bem... – Ele assentiu soltando o pescoço dela, a garota respirou aliviada e guardou a faca de volta dentro do quimono e teve uma idéia.

**Itachi:** façamos o seguinte, pra garantir que ninguém vai tentar matar quem, vamos tirar tudo... quero dizer só as armas...

**Mizuki:** ah ta... mais eu só tenho a faca mesmo _– sorriso –_

**Itachi:** _- olhar venenoso –_

**Mizuki:** _- :D -_ ?

**Itachi:** _- olhar venenoso –_

**Mizuki:** _- :D -_ ?

**Itachi:** _- olhar venenoso –_

**Mizuki:** _- :D -_ ?

**Itachi:** _- olhar venenoso, perdendo a paciência –_

**Mizuki:** que foi?

**Itachi:** você tirou um rolo de dinamite daí de dentro _– aponta –_ é impossível que só tenha uma faca ai...

**Mizuki:** mas... espera ai, como você pode me acusar, não dá pra saber que tipo de coisas você esconde ai em baixo... – Itachi lançou-lhe um olhar venenoso e tirou todas as armas que estava carregando escondido, apenas algumas kunais, shurikens e só, afinal de contas ele não necessitava de muitas armas para lutar, por Deus ele era Uchiha Itachi (\o\). Mizuki ficou olhando para ele esperando alguma coisa e se tocou que tinha que se desarmar também, a garota carregava só o básico: 2 facas, 3 granadas, 10 shurikens, 20 kunais, 2 rolos de dinamites, um porrete e é claro um lindo espelhinho, o que assustava era que ela havia tirado tudo aquilo de dentro do decote do quimono.

**Itachi:** _- irônico –_ só isso?

**Mizuki:** eu tava carregando a espadona da Mao-chan, mas eu a troquei com um garotinho por um vale ramen... _– sentando encostada na parede –_ (nota: lembra que no começo do episodio 81 o Naruto dá um vale-ramen pro Konohamaru?) – é claro que ela vai me assassinar quando ficar sabendo...

**Itachi:** _- sentando na frente dela –_ essa tal de Mao... Eu me lembro de ouvir o nome dela acompanhado com "uma arruaceira encrenqueira", mas eu nunca imaginaria que você seria parceira dela...

**Mizuki:** eu e a Mao-chan somos amigas desde pequenas... Antes de ela se tornar uma "arruaceira encrenqueira... (maluca, assassina, traficante, briguenta, terrorista)".

**Itachi:** a é?

**Mizuki:** é, na época ela era só uma garotinha inocente... _– entrando em flash back –_

_**- Flash Back Da Mizuki – **_

**Mini Mizuki: **Mao-chan, nós vamos ser amigas para sempre... não vamos?

**Mini Mao:** ta ta Mizuki, agora me dá logo o hamster...

**Mini Mizuki:** Mao-chan... acho que isso não deve ser legal...

**Mini Mao:** por que você diz isso?

**Mini Mizuki:** você disse a mesma coisa quando inventou de enforcar e tocar fogo nas bonecas daquela menina...e ela ainda ta chorando...

**Mini Mao:** dá logo a droga do hamster _– pega o hamster –_ não vai acontecer nada, ele só vai ficar quentinho... _– fecha a portinha do microondas e liga dez minutos –_

_- dez minutos depois - _

**Professora:** MEOOO DEUS!! QUEM EXPLODIU O HAMSTER NO MICROONDAS?!!

_**- Fim do Flash Back da Mizuki – **_

**Mizuki:** bem... Ela era uma garotinha inocente com brincadeiras cruéis... – Itachi não comentou nada, é lógico que, para ele alguém que colocava animais no microondas não era mentalmente saudável, mas quem era ele para discutir saúde mental? Ele matou a própria mãe.

O silencio e o barulho da chuva tomaram posse do ar naquele momento, nenhum dos dois estava confortável em ouvir apenas o barulho da chuva, principalmente Mizuki que havia começado a prestar atenção nos relâmpagos lá fora. Itachi observou a garota se encolhendo abraçando as próprias pernas e repousando a cabeça nos joelhos.

**Mizuki:** que droga... toda vez que chove nesse lugar troveja desse jeito? – resmungou ela consigo mesma.

**Itachi:** por que você tem tanto medo assim de trovoes?

**Mizuki:** eu não sei... – respondeu ela levantando a cabeça para fita-lo – mas eu me lembro que desde pequena eu tinha medo disso... engraçado eu comecei a ter medo do nada...

_**- Flash Back da Mizuki - **_

**Mini Mizuki:** Mao-chan... não é perigoso fazer isso na chuva?

**Mini Mao:** não é não, agora um pouco mais pra esquerda...

**Mini Mizuki:** mas a professora disse que não podíamos trazer mini-tvs para o acampamento...

**Mini Mao:** ela só falou isso por despeito pelo negocio do hasmter, nossa a imagem ta horrível...

**Mini Mizuki:** ta ventando muito Mao-chan... Deixa eu entrar na barraca...

**Mini Mao:** acho que se cair um raio a imagem melhora...

**Professora:** Kuro-chan! Desce do telhado agora! Você é louca?! Não se segura uma antena nessa chuva! Quer ser acertada por um raio... KURO-CHAN!!!!!!

_**- Fim do Flash Back da Mizuki – **_

**Itachi:** e então?

**Mizuki:** eu me lembro vagamente de estar segurando uma antena em cima de um telhado pra Mao-chan... – Itachi olhava para a garota calculando a possibilidade de uma pessoa ter sido acertada por um raio, sobreviver e não se lembrar. Mizuki parou de tentar se lembrar do que aconteceu depois que ouviu sua professora do jardim de infância gritar esquizofrenicamente seu nome e começou a procurar algo dentro do seu quimono, Itachi ficou atento pensando que ela iria tirar uma arma de dentro das roupas, mas se errou de longe.

**Mizuki:** _- sorriso feliz -_ Itachi-kun! Olha!

**Itachi:** _- olhar venenoso –_ um bicho de pelúcia?!

**Mizuki:** não é um bicho de pelúcia! È o Ponky! – disse a garota fazendo biquinho apertando com carinho o ursinho marrom com a orelha mordida e uma fita vermelha no pescoço.

**Itachi:** Ponky?!

**Mizuki:** é o Ponky _– esfregando a bochecha no ursinho –_ foi o primeiro presente que a Mao-chan me deu. – Na verdade foi o único e não foi um presente, foi um ursinho que a Mao roubou de alguma garotinha por vingança e mandou a Mizuki esconder, de vez em quando ela até usava o brinquedo para aliviar um pouco a raiva espancando-o (a Mao não a Mizuki).

**Itachi:** _- com desprezo -_ Ponky... Aposto que tem drogas sendo contrabandeadas ai dentro.

**Mizuki:** não seja estúpido, se houvesse drogas aqui eu perceberia. – havia já faz mais de dois anos mas ela não percebia nunca – e depois o Ponky é meu companheiro de cama...Não nesse sentido seu tarado.

**Itachi:** aah... – no fundo de suas entranhas, ele quase sentiu inveja do ursinho.

**Mizuki:** Como eu estava dizendo, o Ponky é meu companheiro, é ele que eu aperto quando cai um dilúvio desses... _– abraçando o ursinho – _ele é o único que consegue me consolar... – Itachi teve a ligeira impressão de ter visto o urso contando vantagem nos braços de Mizuki para fazê-lo ficar com inveja, e isso deu medo, muito medo mesmo.

**Itachi:** caham... isso não é verdade...

**Mizuki:** ahn?

**Itachi:** naquela noite que eu fiquei com você esperando a chuva passar você dormiu que nem uma pedra.

**Mizuki:** é mais foi por que eu fiquei com medo daquela sua historia grotesca...

**Itachi:** mas você dormiu não dormiu?!

**Mizuki:** é, mas depois eu acordei de novo e você não tava lá _– biquinho –_ o Ponky não me abandona... E também não conta vantagens de algo que não foi feito...

**Itachi:** _- encarando o urso –_ mentira... eu não acredito, você prefere o urso a mim?! – Mizuki fitou-o por dois segundo e respondeu sem nenhuma hesitação:

**Mizuki:** Sim. – Ponky voltou a encarar Itachi contando vantagem, _- "você pediu por isso brinquedo maldito"_ - mas ele usou o sharingan e calou o urso de uma vez por todas, no entanto o olhar macabro do urso não se alterou.

**Itachi:** _- se levantando -_ era só o que me faltava, perder pra um brinquedo _"morra de uma vez"_... me dá isso aqui _– pega o Ponky e taca fogo - _Mizuki fez uma cara que qualquer um faria se tivessem tacado fogo em seus rins.

**Mizuki:** P-P-Ponky... _– chocada –_ Ponky...Ponky...

**Itachi:** já era, virou cinzas... – Mizuki abaixou macabramente a cabeça e mostrou um sorriso assassino.

**Mizuki:** _- possuída - _Itachi-kun... Por que você tocou fogo no Ponky?

**Itachi:** por que deu vontade.

**Mizuki:** _- possuída –_ por que te deu vontade?! _– cerra elétrica –_ que tal eu te castrar por que me deu vontade?!

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**- Em um barzinho, na cidade... –**_

Harumi Mao, Kisame e Sasuke estavam sentados tranquilamente em uma mesa de um barzinho tomando chá e arquitetando o plano de como resolver o paradeiro dos companheiros de ambos. Kisame parecia meio apreensivo, Sasuke ficava encarando a Mao e a mesma não demonstrava uma gota de preocupação com a amiga.

**Kisame:** ae garota como você pretende achar o Itachi-san?

**Mao:** ele provavelmente deve estar com a Mizuki, então é só rastrear ela...

**Kisame:** e como é que você vai fazer isso?

**Mao:** o chakra da Mizuki é absurdo, então é só ir atrás da maior fonte de chakra que tiver pelas bandas... não se preocupe, ela vai estar parada, ela morre de medo de raios... – Sasuke que até aquele momento se manteve calado por uma questão de prudência, abriu a boca para confirmar um fato.

**Sasuke:** Mao você... _- não acreditando -_ Realmente é uma assassina?

**Mao:** sim... – respondeu a garota como se estivesse dizendo o obvio.

**Sasuke:** _- desiludido –_ então isso quer dizer que a Kuro também... – lamentou o garoto consigo mesmo custando a acreditar que uma menina doce como Mizuki poderia fazer mal a alguém.

**Mao:** _- tomando chá –_ eu não sei por que a surpresa, nós duas somos procuradas em 12 países diferentes sabia? _– exclamação de ambos –_

**Sasuke:** a Kuro? Procurada em 12 países? _– desiludido -_

**Mao:** _- falando como se ele fosse retardado –_ foi isso que eu acabei de falar...

**Kisame:** mas de quem vocês duas estão atrás?

**Mao:** e eu lá me importo? Eu só quero que isso acabe logo pra poder tirar essa roupa estranha... – Uma atendente se aproximou da mesa onde eles estavam sentados.

**Atendente:** com licença... _– para Sasuke –_ aqui está sua carne...

**Sasuke:** obrigado... – Sasuke olhou para o enorme prato de carne pensando em como iria comer estando algemado a Mao.

**Atendente:** _- para a Mao –_ aqui está seu pedido, obrigada por esperar... – disse a mulher entregando um prato de guloseimas para a garota.

**Mao:** obrigada...

**Kisame:** e o meu mocinha? Eu pedi o mesmo que ela...

**Atendente:** ah... desculpe, esse era o ultimo...se o senhor quiser fazer outro pedido... – Kisame olhou para a Mao que provava as guloseimas com dificuldade, por que ainda estava algemada a Sasuke.

**Kisame:** ta bem, a minha amiga aqui divide o dela comigo.

**Mao:** divide o escambau. – interrompeu Mao.

**Kisame:** você me deve isso sua psicopata.

**Mao:** devo nada... – Kisame em um ato de irritação empurrou o pratinho para fora da mesa e Mao olhou com um enorme desgosto o prato de doces se espatifar no chão, no entanto ela sorriu com ironia.

**Kisame:** também não é de ninguém... _– toma pratada de carne na cara –_

**Sasuke:** minha carne!

**Kisame:** sua vagab... _– pegando a espada – _como pretende me bater agora que você está algemada? – Mao com desdém arrebentou a algema com um simples puxão da corrente tão facilmente que assustou o garotinho ao seu lado.

**Kisame:** heh... dessa vez eu não vou pagar pelo o que você quebrar... _– toma cadeirada –_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**- Em uma caverna, não muito longe da cidade – **_

**Itachi:** Kuro, realmente tinha drogas nesse brinquedo, subiu um cheiro de maconha agora...

**Mizuki:** pra você é fácil debochar da morte do Ponky! E agora eu vou dormir abraçada a que?! A você?! _"se bem que não seria uma... aaah menina má!"_

**Itachi:** _"não seria má idéia... uhn, no que eu to pensando?!"_

**Mizuki:** deixa eu sentar perto de você então? Ta frio... – Ela não esperou resposta, se levantou de uma vez e se encostou ao ninja.

**Itachi:** que liberdade é essa?

**Mizuki:** eu to com frio, e você assassinou o Ponky, isso é o pagamento pelos meus danos psicológicos... – Apesar de Itachi estar todo protegido pela roupa, dava pra sentir que a pele de Mizuki era bem macia, e o cheiro gostoso que ela tinha logo invadiu suas narinas por causa da proximidade.

**Itachi:** há outras formas de se pagar por algum dano.

**Mizuki:** dane-se eu to com frio. – ele agarrou com forças os pulsos da garota e jogou seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo os dois se deitarem ele por cima dela com os rostos tão próximos que dava pra sentir a respiração quente dela.

**Mizuki:** _- corada –_ Itachi-kun... O que você está fazendo? – como se ela não soubesse.

**Itachi:** provando que eu sou melhor que aquele brinquedo. – Foi o que ele usou como justificativa antes envolver os lábios dela em um doce e ardente beijo.

_**- Em um barzinho na cidade –**_

O bar estava um caos, algumas pessoas se escondiam em baixo das mesas para não serem acertadas pelos pratos,cadeiras, mesas, copos e facas que estavam sendo jogados de um lado do restaurante, e outras se encolhiam no canto para não serem acertadas pela espada de escamas estranha que um cara agitava furiosamente.

**Kisame:** pare de jogar coisas em mim sua maldita e venha logo aqui para eu cortar seus braços. – falou ele do meio do restaurante, com uma tremenda bagunça ao redor.

**Mao:** cala a boca idiota foi você que pediu por isso! – disse a garota escondida atrás de uma mesa virada tacando uma bandeja que acertara bem na cara de Kisame.

**Kisame:** mas que inferno! Por que você não joga sua mãe?!

**Sasuke:** Mao, daqui a pouco a policia vai aparecer... – alertou o garoto que estava ao lado de Mao. A garota não ouviu o comentário por que estava procurando algo suficientemente grande e pesado para jogar no Kisame.

**Mao:** Sasuke, cuidado com a cabeça.

**Sasuke:** hã?

De fato Mao era bastante criativa, tanto que Kisame pode ver muito bem a palavra "mãe" escrita na enorme chapa de barro que o cozinheiro do restaurante estava usando para fritar a carne antes de ser acertado por ela bem no meio da cara.

**Sasuke **_– olhando para a Mao com muito medo – _essa mulher não é de Deus... – Mao estava rindo esquizofrenicamente, mas parou subitamente.

**Mao:** ué... que coisa estranha...

**Sasuke:** o que? Você rir do fato de que acabou de jogar uma chapa de 50 kg em uma pessoa e ter acertado 5?

**Mao:** não seja idiota, é que eu acabei de sentir o chakra da Mizuki...

**Sasuke:** ela ta por perto?

**Mao:** provavelmente não, eu senti uma mudança estranha...

**Sasuke:** huh? Esse tipo de coisa só acontece quando a pessoa ou ta doente ou ferida, ou muito emocionada...

**Kisame** _– aparecendo do nada com a cara ferrada –_ . – Mao soltou um grito de susto por causa do estado em que se encontrava o rosto do ninja. – vamos logo e diga de onde está vindo o chakra.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**- Em uma caverna não muito longe da cidade – **_

Itachi ainda se encontrava por cima de Mizuki, se deliciando com o gosto doce que a boca dela tinha, brincando com a língua quente da garota, cedendo cada vez mais ao desejo de possuí-la. Mizuki continuava debaixo do corpo dele, se sentindo aquecida, não apenas pela proximidade, mas também por causa do beijo, do toque singelo pedindo permissão para ser aprofundado. Ela passou as mãos nos fios negros dele até achar o nó da bandana e desfazê-lo.

**Itachi:** o que você está fazendo?

**Mizuki:** isso está atrapalhando... – disse a garota colocando a bandana de lado para poder acariciá-lo nos cabelos, Itachi fitou-a por um momento, sorriu e voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez um beijo mais sedento, mais faminto, que foi retribuído com igual desejo. Ele começou a beija-la no pescoço, beijos ardentes, que ela sentia queimar quando ela sentia os lábios dele em sua pele. Ela sentiu uma das mãos dele acariciar sua coxa e subir pela sua cintura até chegar ao decote do quimono.

**Itachi:** Kuro... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela como se pedisse alguma permissão, ela não respondeu, voltou a beijá-lo e guiou sua mão para dentro da vestimenta.

**Itachi:** sua trapaceira, você está de faixa... – ela mostrou um sorriso irônico e sensual diferente daquele sorrisinho doce e fofo de antes, era um sorriso que o provocava, o desafiava, que testava até onde ele tinha coragem de ir, mas mal sabia ela iria bem longe.

**Mizuki: **então faça alguma coisa a respeito... – A garota sussurrou irônica com os braços em volta de seu pescoço, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha dele e avançando para outro beijo sem deixar de tirar a boca de sua pele. Itachi a puxou para si fazendo-a ficar sentada no seu colo, segurou firme e delicadamente no cabelo dela puxando a cabeça para trás, pegou uma kunai e deslizou a lamina do pescoço para a faixa que envolvia os seios de Mizuki provocando arrepios visíveis na pele da garota. Ele cortou a faixa em um movimento rápido, que a garota só foi assimilar quando sentiu o toque ardente da boca dele em sua pele. Ouvir os gemidos dela era excitante, sentir o toque dela era delicioso, aquela altura do campeonato estava difícil para ele se segurar. Mizuki começou a desabotoar a vestimenta de Itachi, não era justo que só ele pudesse provocá-la, ele se permitiu ser despido, estava ficando cada vez mais quente dentro daquela caverna. Ela se livrou do casaco e jogou o corpo contra o dele antes de voltar a brincar com a língua dele, morde-lo no lábio inferior e beijar mordiscar seu peito viril provocando gemidos.

**Itachi:** _"você está me provocando não é? Sua..."_ - Ele interrompeu-a antes que ela chegasse a uma certa parte mais vulnerável segurando seus pulsos com firmeza, colocou seu corpo por cima contra o dela e arrancou-lhe suspiros deliciosos mordiscando-lhe os seios e acariciando-a nas coxas. Por fim, ele desamarrou a faixa que prendia o quimono, sentiu as pernas dela em volta de sua cintura e se livrou do tecido que era a única coisa entre ele e o corpo dela...

_Continua... _

_Nháa demorei mil anos pra escrever o capitulo..._

_Por favor não me matem por causa das... "sugestões" XD_

_Eu não resisti a idéia de ver o Itachi preso com alguém em uma caverna..._

_É mto "sugestiva" XD _

_Enfim capitulo 6 não demora XD _

_lol_


	6. Ponky! A Vigança!

Cap. 06

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estados-_

_**- localizações – **_

(have fun! ;D)

**Cap. 06**

" Ponky! A vingança!**"**

Mizuki acordou se sentindo incomodada pela claridade que penetrava através da entrada da caverna, ela se ajustou tentando ficar mais confortável e sentiu dois braços em volta de sua cintura mas os ignorou. A garota se sentou preguiçosamente ainda de olhos fechados e esperou até a vista se acostumar com a claridade para reconhecer o local ao redor, uma caverna... uma típica caverna, o que era estranho eram as suas armas todas amontoadas em um cantinho. Ela bocejou sem se importar, e se espreguiçou, um ventinho bateu em suas costas nuas e só depois disso que ela foi perceber que não tinha nada cobrindo suas costas, nada cobrindo seus seios e o que ela tinha usado como coberta era seu próprio quimono.

**Mizuki:** _"engraçado... eu dormi sem roupa hoje? Uhn... cadê a Mao-chan? Agente precisa realizar o nosso próximo trabalho... uhn... o que é isso na minha cintura?" _– Mizuki olhou para o lado e viu que quem estava deitado ao seu lado era o primeiro e único Uchiha Itachi.

**Mizuki:** _"Itachi-kun? ... sem camisa? Que sexy... espera ai..." _- Mizuki ficou encarando que nem uma idiota o jovem ao seu lado dormindo como uma pedra até que a ficha caiu.

**Mizuki:** _"Itachi-kun... sem camisa... do meu lado..." – meia hora depois –_ AAAAAAAAAAH! ITACHI-KUN SEM CAMISA!!!! – O berreiro obviamente acordou Itachi.

**Itachi:** _- se virando para o outro lado – _você precisa ser tão barulhenta logo de manha?

**Mizuki:** cala a boca! O que é que você está fazendo do meu lado sem camisa?!

**Itachi:** tentando dormir, eu to exausto...

**Mizuki:** e por quê?!

**Itachi:** _- brincando -_ por sua culpa ora essa...

**Mizuki:** minha culpa?! O que eu fiz?! – Itachi se levantou sem paciência, e olhou bem na cara de Mizuki.

**Itachi:** _- brincando -_ não foi o que você fez, foi o que você me obrigou a fazer... Bom... não que tenha sido ruim, você me recompensou muito bem depois mas... Kuro? – A garota estava olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados com o queixo caído.

**Mizuki:** obrigou a fazer... Recompensou muito bem... Do que você está falando? _– com medo da resposta -_ Itachi ficou encarando a garota pensando em uma resposta maldosa mas que não envolvia palavras suspeitas ou um soco no rostinho fofo dela.

**Itachi:** _- falando com cuidado –_ você... Não... Lembra-se de nada?

**Mizuki:** _- não se lembra mais suspeita –_ lembrar do que? A única coisa de que eu me lembro é de ter acendido uma bomba e ter batido a cabeça...

**Itachi:** ...

**Mizuki:** ...

**Itachi:** ...

**Mizuki:** ...

**Itachi:** ...

**Mizuki:** que engraçado Itachi-kun... eu tive um sonho estranho com você...

**Itachi:** ah é? E o que agente fazia nesse sonho? – Mizuki ficou encarando ele, foi quando a ficha caiu de uma vez por todas.

**Mizuki:** _- não acreditando -_ Itachi-kun... Você não...

**Itachi:** isso mesmo Kuro... Aquilo não foi um sonho... _– sorriso maligno -_ apesar de ter sido bom demais pra ser verdade... – A garota em um pulo estava no lado oposto da caverna se cobrindo com o quimono apontando acusadoramente para o jovem.

**Mizuki:** você... Você se aproveitou de mim!

**Itachi:** agora eu me aproveitei é? Você parecia ter aproveitado bas...

**Mizuki:** _- interrompendo pra não ouvir – _Meu Deus eu vou pro inferno... – Itachi se deitou novamente impaciente.

**Itachi:** se você quer se torturar fique a vontade... – ele disse olhando para o teto usando o braço como apoio. – vem aqui... – ele chamou erguendo a mão para a garota de forma tão provocante que a fez corar.

**Mizuki:** i-ir... ai? Pra que?

**Itachi:** ora essa...pra que?! Vem de uma vez!

**Mizuki:** não...

**Itachi:** então eu vou ai te buscar... – Ele mal havia terminado a frase e a garota já sentia seu corpo envolvido pelos braços aconchegantes dele.

_**- Na mesma floresta aonde estava a caverna – **_

Três vultos caminhavam alegremente pela floresta ainda molhada por causa do dilúvio que ocorrera na noite anterior, eram um menino, uma criatura que se toma como homem e uma garotinha que estava muito mal-humorada por ter sido obrigada pela criatura a acordar cedo e ir atrás da amiga para que ele pudesse encontra o... na concepção forçada e distorcida de Mao "companheiro" dele.

**Mao:** por que eu tive que acordar tão cedo?!

**Kisame:** pelo amor de Deus são dez horas da manha!

**Mao:** você fala isso por que não foi você que teve que explodir metade da cadeia para poder fugir!

**Kisame:** é claro que não! Estava ocupado demais fugindo das famílias revoltadas do povo do restaurante.

**Sasuke:** vocês dizem isso, mas não foram vocês que fugiram dos cachorros sacanas da policia se jogando na toca de um urso.

**Mao:** ah claro! Você esperava o que correndo que nem uma garotinha?!

**Kisame:** Enquanto você correu que nem um macho... _– toma cotovelada -_

**Mao: **_- se divertindo –_ caramba, e aquele tanto de policiais pra dar conta de um moleque, um idiota e uma garota?

**Kisame:** você não parece ter achado muito, deu conta dos dez primeiros tão rápido que eu nem vi...

**Sasuke:** é claro que ela conseguiu dar conta deles! Me lançando como escudo humano qualquer um conseguiria!

**Kisame:** você não tem o que reclamar moleque! Não foi você que foi usado como escudo quando os policiais usaram granadas.

**Mao:** engraçado, hoje em dia elas estão explodindo na metade do caminho...

**Kisame:** é eu que o diga!

**Mao:** não me olhe com essa cara, eu não precisaria ter te jogado na terceira vez se tivesse com a minha espadona _– brilho assassino e sonhador nos olhos – _aah... mais eu tive que deixar ela com a Mizuki...

**Sasuke:** por que?

**Mao:** por que ela disse que não combinaria com essa droga de roupa! Se ela tiver sumido com minha espadona eu vou assassinar ela... – ela não estava exagerando.

**Sasuke:** você e a Mizuki são parceiras?

**Mao:**_ - sacaneando –_ não somos namoradas. – Sasuke imaginou uma cena envolvendo Mao, Mizuki e um hamster nada politicamente correta... Ou sã.

**Sasuke:** desde quando vocês se conhecem?

**Mao:** tem muito tempo mesmo... eu só não lembro como foi que agente se conheceu...

_**- Flash Back da Mao – **_

**Mini Mao**: você é a Mizuki ne?

**Mini Mizuki: **sou sim...

**Mini Mao:** toma pega esse ursinho pra você...

**Mini Mizuki:** _– sorriso infantil iluminado cheio de bondade – _obrigada!

**Garotinha:** Hei! Esse ursinho é meu!

**Mini Mizuki:** não é não! A Mao-chan deu de presente pra mim!

**Mini Mao:** isso mesmo! Prova que esse ursinho é seu!

**Garotinha:** fui eu quem mordeu a orelha dele!

**Mini Mao:** qualquer um poderia ter feito isso...

**Garotinha:** essa mancha ai foi quando meu cachorro fez xixi nele...

**Mini Mizuki:** essa mancha não parece xixi _– cheira – _unhg... qualquer cachorro poderia ter feito xixi aqui!

**Garotinha:** pelo amor de Deus meu nome ta escrito na bunda dele!

**Mini Mao** _– olha para Mini Mizuki -_ ... porrada nela!

_**- Fim do Flash Back da Mao –**_

**Mao:** eu heim, garotinhas são tão egoístas, o Ponky! Era bom demais para aquela garotinha.

**Sasuke:** vocês ficaram amigas por causa de um urso de pelúcia roubado?!

**Mao:** Você fala assim por que não sabe a utilidade do Ponky! Ele já me salvou de muita enrascada envolvendo fiscalizações e barreiras alfandegárias...

**Sasuke and Kisame:** _- encarando a Mao –_

**Mao:** se alguma coisa acontecer com o Ponky! Eu acho que mato a Mizuki e me mato depois... _- sorriso insano –_ o Ponky! É tudo que importa... – Sasuke e Kisame encaravam o sorriso insano da garota com olhares chocados, ela parecia o Itachi demonstrando com voz de mulher a obsessão por um bicho de pelúcia.

**Mao:** Parem de me encarar!

**Sasuke:** _- fugindo do assunto –_ ninguém disse que você ta parecida com o Itachi. _"só ta igual"_

**Mao:** _- dando cascudos no Sasuke –_ eu não acusei você de dizer que eu estava parecida com o Itachi!

**Kisame:** _"humph, nunca que essa arruaceira grossa, maldosa, traficante, terrorista, encrenqueira, psicopata e usurpadora vai ser parecida com o Itachi-san..." _- Mao parou de torturar o Sasuke para apurar sua audição e confirmar um barulho estranho que tinha sentido, sua intuição feminina dizia que havia alguém lá, normalmente bastaria só a intuição feminina dizer algo, mas como estava vestida e muito parecida com um homem ela decidiu dar uma checada com a audição só por precaução.

**Mao:** calem a boca, tem alguém aqui...

**Sasuke:** como é que é?!

**Kisame:** _- duvidando –_ como você sabe?

**Mao:** intuição feminina.

**Kisame:** Mais você ta vestida que nem um homem!

**Mao:** cala essa boca idiota! – imediatamente apareceram envolta deles pelo menos 40 ninjas do esquadrão ANBU todos em posição de ataque, aguardando ordens para trucidarem as três pobres almas no meio deles.

**Ninja:** Vocês estão presos! Não resistam! Hoshigaki Kisame e Uchiha Ita... _– toma porrada – _

**Mao:** o próximo idiota que me chamar de Uchiha Itachi eu vou atrás e arranco os dentes um por um!

**Ninjas:** _- olhando estranhando a voz fina –_ Kakashi apareceu entre os ninjas de repente e se colocou na frente do trio.

**Kakashi:** _- para os ninjas –_ não notem, ele deve ter batido a cabeça muito forte recentemente...

**Sasuke:** Kakashi-sensei?!

**Kakashi**: yo Sasuke! Viemos te resgatar do seu irmão...

**Mao:** eu não sou irmão dele!

**Ninja:** Kakashi-san a voz dele também está diferente...

**Kakashi:** ah isso? Deve ser por que ele está doente... – os ninjas concordaram balançando a cabeça uns para os outros se orgulhando da sabedoria do Kakashi-san.

**Kakashi:** enfim, Itachi você é acusado pelo o assassinato de todo o clã Uchiha

**M****ao and Kisame and Sasuke :** novidade!

**Kakashi:** e pelo rapto de seu irmão Uchiha Sasuke... – Mao joga um tronco de arvore nele, mas ele desvia e o tronco acerta nos três ninjas que estavam atrás dele.

**Mao:** ta doido é meu filho?! Foi o moleque que venho comigo por vontade própria.

**Kisame:** _- comentando -_ rapto não é quando o seqüestro é para fins sexuais?

**Mao:** além de me confundirem com um homem, me acusam de ser um homem tarado e incesto...

**Kakashi:** chega de conversa! Lembrem-se! caso haja resistência em entregar o Sasuke a ordem é de exterminá-los! _– encarando a Mao e o Kisame -_ ... eles estão resistindo matem eles!

**Ninjas:** _- em uníssono –_ sim!

**Kisame:** como é que é?!

**Mao:** Perae tio! Se vocês querem o moleque podem ficar com ele _- jogando o Sasuke –_

**Kakashi:** ótimo eles entregaram o Sasuke, agora matem eles!

**Mao** **and Kisame:** O QUE?! – Todos os 40 ninjas pularam pra cima de Kisame e Mao com kunais e shiurikens nas mãos. A maioria que não foi pega pela espada de Kisame tomou um chute ou um soco quando se desviaram e tentaram ir pra cima da Mao.

_**- Em uma caverna não muito longe dali – **_

Mizuki estava cantarolando enquanto enrolava o laço do quimono em volta da cintura terminando de se vestir. Itachi que já havia terminado de se arrumar a séculos (afinal de contas ele não precisava passar maquiagem, perfume e se ele amarrasse o cabelo de qualquer jeito tava ótimo) estava encarando Mizuki enquanto ela enrolava o tecido vermelho na cintura. Ele notou que ela estava usando a mesma roupa do dia que os dois se conheceram, um quimono preto, liso e uma faixa vermelha para amarrá-lo, era um figurino simples, mas deixava-a bonita, o que ele não entendia era como cabia tanta coisa dentro do decote, sendo que ela enfaixava os peitos, e deixava o quimono coladinho em cima...

**Mizuki:** o que você esta olhando? – perguntou a garota quando percebeu que estava sendo encarada.

**Itachi:** _- desviando o olhar – _nada, nada... Onde está minha bandana? – A garota terminou de calçar as botas e sorriu para ele de forma doce.

**Mizuki:** então o que nós vamos fazer hoje?

**Itachi:** eu quero minha bandana... ahn?

**Mizuki:** é! Vamos dar uma voltinha pela cidade? Ou agente poderia voltar pra Konoha e usar o vale-ramen que eu ganhei trocando pela espadona da Mao... – respondeu a menina sorridente enquanto ajudava Itachi a se levantar.

**Itachi:** eu pensei que o planejado era que a trégua durasse apenas enquanto nós estávamos na caverna... _– sorriso maligno -_ Mas acho que com os fatos recentes essa trégua se prolongou um pouco mais...

**Mizuki: **_- ignorando -_ bem agora só falta achar a Mao-chan... Não vai ser muito difícil, a essa hora ela está desmaiada no hotel ou está presa... – Eles mal haviam posto o pé fora da caverna e Mizuki mal terminou a frase e Mao apareceu saindo de dentre as arvores, ainda vestida de Itachi, carregando um moleque em um braço e uma granada na outra mão.

**Mao: **_**-**__ consigo mesma -_ inferno! Se eles querem tanto assim o moleque não vão se importar de ele vir com uma bomba vão?!

**Mizuki:** _- radiantemente feliz –_ Mao-chan! Encontrei você! – disse Mizuki correndo em direção a Mao com os braços abertos e a carinha feliz, ela já ia abraçar a amiga quando trombou com Kisame vindo correndo de dentro das arvores no meio do caminho. Mizuki caiu desmaiada e Kisame rodopiou todo desorientado e ficou olhando de um lado para o outro tentando reconhecer o local, até que viu Itachi fazendo uma cara de desagrado em sua direção.

**Kisame:** Itachi-san! Achei você!

**Itachi:** Kisame, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Kisame por um segundo expressou o mesmo rosto que uma criança expressaria se dissessem a ela que papai noel não existe, mas foi só por um segundo.

**Kisame:** Itachi-san, você não sabe o inferno que foi essa noite! O moleque das nove - caudas fugiu e eu fui usado de escudo humano por essa arruaceira usurpadora!

**Mao:** para de reclamar seu bebe chorão! Mizuki acorda! Tem uma reca de ninjas de Konoha vindo aqui me matar pensando que eu sou o Itachi!

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan... o que você fez enquanto nós duas estávamos separadas?

**Mao:** o mesmo de sempre! _"matou, massacrou, roubou, tocou fogo, assaltou, brigou, bateu, espancou, estapeou, trapaceou, assassinou, atirou... transformou a cidade em um caos e foi presa..." _Nada! Eles estão me perseguindo só por que eu estou vestida que nem esse idiota!

**Mizuki:** mas por que você não trocou de roupa?!

**Kisame:** por que ela passou a noite inteira fugindo da policia e usando seres vivos como escudos contra tiros a queima roupa e quando a policia desiste ela resolve explodir a cidade inteira!

**Mao:** eles mereceram!

**Kisame:** o hospital infantil não tinha nada a ver com isso! – Ninguém tinha notado, mas o garotinho que Mao estava segurando no braço como se fosse um saco de batatas era o Sasuke que por algum motivo não respirava direito. Mao e Kisame começaram a bater boca um com o outro sobre as baixas da noite passada que incluíam desde idosos até cachorrinhos inocentes. Itachi ficou calado tentando confirmar o som estranho que havia ouvido por destras das arvores e Mizuki foi ressuscitar Sasuke, o garoto abriu os olhos lentamente sendo acordado mais pelo barulho que Mao e Kisame faziam do que pelos movimentos de Mizuki tentando ressucita-lo.

**Sasuke:** _- acordando –_ aonde eu estou? _– da de cara com Mizuki –_ eu morri e fui pro inferno?

**Mizuki:** ah que gentil... ahn... como assim pro inferno?

**Itachi:** Kisame, Mao-san, por acaso voces estão fugindo de 40 ninjas de Konoha?

**Mao:** sim por que?

**Itachi:** olhem ao redor... – Depois que caiu a ficha coletiva, todos eles olharam em volta e se viram rodeados por 40 ninjas ANBU, não exatamente 40, alguns sofreram muitos danos e precisaram ser levados de volta para Konoha, outros estavam enfaixados, outros com olhos roxos, outros sem um braço, uma perna ou os dois e alguns sem os dentes.

**Ninja:** agora ferrou! Qual dos dois Itachis é o bushin?! – Mao ia avançar para bater no ninja, mas foi parada por Mizuki.

**Kakashi:** por favor, cooperem conosco, são 40 ninjas contra uma garota, um meio homem meio tubarão e dois Itachis...

**Ninja:** - sussurrando – Kakashi-san... qual dos dois Itachis nós devemos atacar?

**Kakashi:** qual dos dois? – encara a Mao e o Itachi – ataquem o que está de bandana, o outro deve ser um bushin mal feito...

**Mao:** Eu já me cansei de ser confundida com um homem!

**Itachi:** _- magoado –_ eu? Um bushin mal feito?! – Era só o que faltava além de dizerem que ele era uma mulher, disseram que ele mesmo era um bushin mal feito.

**Kisame:** _"malditos miseráveis magoaram o Itachi-san! O pau vai rola solto!"_

**Mizuki:** _- procurando alguma coisa no decote do quimono –_ bom e lá vamos nós de novo...

**Sasuke:** _- puxando a barra da saia dela –_ Kuro... – Os 40 ninjas, Mao, Kisame e Itachi entraram em uma violenta e sangrenta pancadaria com tudo que tem direito: sangue, pedaços de gente voando, arvores sendo jogadas, granadas, espadas, facas, socos, chutes.

**Sasuke:** _- apontando pra alguma coisa com medo –_ Kuro...

**Mizuki:** _- tirando outro rolo de dinamites de dentro do quimono –_ achei finalmente! Ahn? Que foi Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** aquilo na entrada da caverna... não é um despertador é?! _– apontando -_. Mizuki olhou para a entrada da caverna e seus olhos se encontraram exatamente com um rolo contendo 20 dinamites ultra-explosivas anexadas a um relógio de contagem que marcava 5 segundos para alguma provável explosão acontecer, por alguma estranha coincidência Mizuki havia deixado a bomba desligada a noite, e por algum estranho motivo a cabeça de Ponky! Estava ao lado da bomba com um olhar brilhante.

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun... Acho que esqueci uma das minhas bombas na caverna – murmurou a garota puxando a manga de Itachi.

**Itachi:** esqueceu o que? – A garota apontou para a entrada da caverna, onde Itachi percebeu a bomba e a cabeça de Ponky! Bem ao lado encarando-o com um olhar vingativo. – _"maldito brinquedo..."_ - Mao por coincidência viu a bomba na entrada da caverna quando o relógio fixado a ela marcou 0, ela também viu a cabeça queimada de Ponky! ao lado da bomba.

**Mao:** Ponky!... – a garota murmurou arregalando os olhos não acreditando no que via. O olhinhos negros e macabros do urso pareceram ter soltado uma lagrima triste para a garota antes de tudo explodir bem debaixo do nariz de Mao, Mizuki, Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, Kakashi e os 40 ninjas.

_Continua XD_

_Wee \o\_

_Capitulo de transição lol só para que o Ponky! não morresse em vão XD_

_Próximo capitulo vem ai ;D_

_Ah sim! Se alguém tiver alguma sugestão pro próximo_

_Capitulo sou toda ouvidos viu? XD_

_\o_


	7. Enquanto a chuva não passa The end!

_Cap. 07 ;D_

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

_**nota: **pode haver alguma insinuação XD_

_( have fun ;D)_

**Cap. 07 (the end)**

**"Enquanto a chuva não volta..."**

_**- Em um restaurante de ramen em Konoha - **_

Uzumaki Naruto estava como de costume sentado no Ichikaru se entupindo de ramen como as não houvesse amanhã. Ele pretendia iniciar um treinamento com o ninja lendário Jiraya, mas depois que quase foi seqüestrado pelo irmão do Sasuke e mais uma penca de gente proibiram ele de sair da vila e não lhe restava nada além de afogar sua frustração em quilos e quilos de macarrão. Mas pelo menos naquela noite ele tinha companheiros com quem compartilhar as magoas no Ichikaru, mesmo que eles não dessem a mínima.

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei por que é mesmo que eu não posso ir viajar com o ero-sennin?

**Kakashi:** _- pela centésima vez –_ por que tentaram te seqüestrar e por que tentaram seqüestrar o Sasuke também, por isso é melhor que os dois fiquem aqui, aí nós não precisaríamos ficar vigiando os dois separadamente. – disse o Sensei sem tirar os olhos de um livrinho sentado no banquinho da ponta esquerda do Ichikaru.

**Sasuke:** Kakashi... me diga, quem tentou me seqüestrar?

**Kakashi:** ué, seu irmão..._ – toma cotovelada – _... quer dizer, uma garota aí... – disse ele acariciando o galo que a senhorita que estava se entupindo de macarrão sentada entre ele e Sasuke fez em sua cabeça com o cotovelo.

**Mao:** tsc, tsc, tsc... tio! Esse macarrão é muito bom! – falou a garota para o tio do Ichikaru.

**Tio do Ichikaru:** obrigado... vai um sétimo prato?

**Mao:** claro! – respondeu a garota toda feliz erguendo a tigela de macarrão.

**Sasuke:** _- encarando -_ você ta com fome heim?

**Mao:** você não pode me culpar, a única coisa que eu comi nesses últimos três dias foi doce. - e nos últimos dois, toda vez que ela tentava comer algum, acabava em um restaurante todo quebrado e várias vitimas inocentes arrebentadas.

**Naruto:** eu não entendi, por que a Mizuki-chan e a Mao-chan estão aqui se foram elas que seqüestraram o Sas... _- toma porrada –_

**Mao:** volta a comer moleque...

**Mizuki:** Naruto-kun, nós não seqüestramos o Sasuke, a gente só levou ele para passear na cidade vizinha... – explicou a garota sentada do lado direito de Naruto. – o que aconteceu no hotel foi coincidência...

**Naruto:** falando nisso Mizuki-chan, você lembra do que me falou no hotel ne?

**Mizuki:** ah claro _– sorriso – _tó! – disse a garota sorrindo erguendo para o Naruto um vale-ramen.

**Mao:** Mizuki o que é isso?

**Mizuki:** um vale-ramen, eu disse ao Naruto-kun que daria pra ele se ele ficasse quietinho no hotel.

**Mao:** aonde você arranjou isso?

**Mizuki:** _- fugindo do assunto –_ por ai...

**Garotinho:** Naruto Onii-chan!– chamou um garotinho com uma voz fina atrás de Naruto. Mizuki por reflexo também se virou para ver do que se tratava, então ela cuspiu sangue.

**Naruto:** _- chocado –_ Konohamaru... Aonde você conseguiu isso?

**Konohamaru:** _- orgulhoso –_ legal ne? Eu troquei com uma garota por aquele vale-ramen que você me deu... – Todos que estavam sentados no Ichikaru (contando o tio), com exceção da Mao, haviam se virado para o garotinho e ficados boquiabertos.

**Naruto:** como é que você consegue carregar isso?!

**Konohamaru:** na verdade eu estou arrastando_ ela_ desde meio-dia tentando chegar em casa. (nota: eram 17:30)

**Naruto:** essa coisa deve ser muito pesada...

**Mizuki:** neee garotinho, andar com uma coisa dessas é perigoso... ainda mais se for desse tamanho...

**Konohamaru:** ué mais, você não é a moça que me deu _ela_? – disse o garotinho como se o objeto fosse um ser vivo com medo de que Mizuki _a_ pegasse. Todos no Ichikaru, com exceção da Mao, olharam para Mizuki como se ela fosse uma garota desalmada que dava espadas gigantes a criancinha para que as mesmas cortassem os próprios braços.

**Mizuki:** _- fingindo –_ o que? Acho que você se enganou garotinho... _– sorriso –_

**Konohamaru:** - apontando – não moça! Eu tenho certeza de que era você! Você apareceu com _ela _nas costas ontem depois que o Naruto Onii-chan me deu o vale-ramen...

**Mizuki:** _- mentindo –_ não apareci não...

**Konohamaru:** apareceu sim!

**Mizuki:** _- sorriso doce forçado –_ claro que não... – Eles continuaram a brincadeira de apareceu/não pareceu e todos do Ichikaru, com exceção obviamente da Mao, ficaram observando os dois. A única que não via/ se importava com o bate-boca terminou a décima tigela de macarrão e colocou a mao na barriga como se ainda estivesse digerindo.

**Mao:** _- com indigestão –_ Mizuki, paga a conta enquanto eu ponho tudo pra fora no rio... – quando viu que não foi respondida a garota se virou para Mizuki, quando viu que Mizuki batia boca com alguém ela se virou para o alguém pra saber quem iria ser seu próximo saco de pancadas, quando se virou para seu próximo saco de pancadas cuspiu sangue. O motivo do sangue, um garotinho de meio metro de altura com uma espada (igual aquela do Zabusa) que tinha o dobro dele com uma lamina enorme, impecavelmente limpa e tão brilhante que dava pra cegar alguém.

**Mao:** - possessa – Mizuki... Mizuki... Mizuki? MIZUKI! Cadê ela?! – perguntou a garota sem paciência com uma expressão mais assassina que de costume. – moleque me dá essa espada!

**Konohamaru:** não! _– abraçando a espada -_

**Mao:** mais eu quero matar a Mizuki com ela! Me dá logo essa joça! – Konohamaru não deu mas mesmo assim Mao ergueu a espada (para o espanto de todos) com apenas uma mão e o garotinho pendurado nela. Mao sacudiu a espada um pouquinho e Konohamaru caiu, ela apoiou a espada no ombro e com uma expressão assassina ao cubo olhou para aqueles sentados no Ichikaru.

**Mao:** pra onde ela foi? – perguntou ela percebendo que o banquinho aonde Mizuki estava sentada encontrava-se vazio a muito tempo.

**Sasuke:** _- apontando pra esquerda –_ ela saiu correndo pra lá... – respondeu o garoto com medo de que aquela espada viesse ao encontro de sua cabeça. Mao olhou interrogativa para os outros dois e eles concordaram rapidamente com medo, pelo tamanho daquilo, dava pra decepar a cabeça dos três ao mesmo tempo e ainda cortar o Ichikaru no meio só pra tirar onda.

**Mao:** _- olhar assassino –_ hehehe... eu e encontrei de novo... _– falando com a espada como se ela fosse gente – _nós vamos causar um caos nesse lugar não vamos? ... caham! Enfim! Se não achar a Mizuki eu volto atrás de vocês _– aponta pra eles com a espada - _. Todos eles concordaram com a cabeça antes que ela desse um riso maligno e saísse correndo rindo esquizofrenicamente. Todos do Ichikaru (contando o tio), com exceção de Mizuki ficaram olhando a arruaceira assassina se afastar com muito medo, se impressionando que ela tenha levantado uma espada de pelo menos 40kg com uma mão e ainda apontado ela só para sacanear. Eles ficaram olhando que nem retardados a direção a qual Mao seguiu, até que Mizuki apareceu escondida atrás do balcão, tremendo, com medo, muito medo mesmo.

**Mizuki:** _- escondidinha –_ então? Ela já foi? – Todos do Ichikaru (pra variar contando o tio) olharam pra ela e cuspiram sangue, o que ela queria se escondendo? Matar a todos? Se ela não tivesse se escondido só ela morreria pelo menos.

**Sasuke:** você é louca?! Se ela te ver vai matar todos nós!

**Mizuki:** _- saindo do balcão –_ calma, calma...A essa altura ela já deve ter arrumado uma briga em algum lugar... – Sasuke por algum motivo se lembrou de uma duvida que o estava corroendo desde ontem quando ele finalmente voltou pra Konoha.

**Sasuke:** Kuro, como é que foi que a gente sobreviveu?

**Mizuki:** sobreviveu a que?

**Sasuke:** aquela explosão... eu me lembro de ter visto a bomba, mas depois não lembro de mais nada...

**Mizuki:** você não se lembra? _– sorriso – _então ta vou te contar tudinho! _– entrando em flashback -_

_**- Flash Back da Mizuki - **_

_**- Momentos antes da detonação da bomba – **_

**Mizuki:** _"droga! 20 dinamites ultra-explosivas, a essa distancia... não dá tempo de desativar, nem de correr... se não morremos com a explosão, morremos queimados depois..."_ - A garota sente seu braço ser pego, ela se vira pra trás e vê Itachi puxando-a para longe dali.

**Mao:** _"inferno! Não vai dar tempo de correr! Eu vou mesmo morrer vestida que nem um homem?!"_ – Mao sente Sasuke puxando-a pelo pulso e olha ele interrogativa.

**Sasuke:** se mexe sua idiota!Quer ficar aqui pra morrer?! – ele falou puxando a garota indo para a mesma direção em que seu irmão estava correndo.

**Mao:** _"tentar não custa nada ne seu moleque?!"_

**Itachi:** _- pro Kisame –_ Kisame... vem...

**Kisame:** Itachi-san?

**Mao:** Vê se não morre idiota! Eu ainda te devo uma surra!! – berrou Mao para Kisame.

**Kisame:** Vamos ver quem vai surrar quem sua arruaceira psicopata! – berrou ele de volta para Mao correndo carregando a grande espada nos ombros.

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun não vai dar... essa bomba tem mais de 3km de alcance... – Itachi fita Mizuki com uma expressão pedindo que confiasse nele. A garota olhou novamente para trás e olhou a tempo de ver a cabeça de Ponky! voando junto com a bomba explodindo antes de tudo ficar escuro.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**- Algumas horas depois da explosão - **_

Uchiha Itachi caminhava tranquilamente por uma estradinha de chão ao lado de um rio usufruindo da bela luz escarlate que pairava sobre o céu devido ao sol se pondo nas montanhas. Ele já havia feito muitas coisas que ninguém julgaria normal, matar a própria mãe, assassinar a família inteira, andar ao lado de um cara azul, tentar seqüestrar um garotinho, nada disse seria perfeitamente visto pelos olhos da sociedade, mas para ele era tudo normal comparado ao que havia acontecido nos seus últimos dois dias.

**Kisame:** Muito bom Itachi-san... Usar o impacto da explosão como impulso para escapar... – disse o seu companheiro azul que estava todo maltrapilho e sujo de terra – você foi tão veloz que sequer se sujou... – Na verdade ele não havia sido tão rápido, ele apenas havia usado a Mizuki de escudo humano.

**Itachi:** _– olhando pro céu –_ daqui a pouco vai chover...

**Kisame:** é estranho como tem chovido esses dias...

**Itachi:** ...

**Kisame:** Itachi-san?

**Itachi: **sim?

**Kisame:** por que é que eu tenho que arrastar esses dois mesmo?! – perguntou Kisame com indignação na voz se referindo a carroça que ele estava puxando contendo dentro Mao, Sasuke e algumas capas dentro. Para os curiosos em saber como ele havia conseguido uma carroça, perguntem ao velhinho que ele assaltou na estrada a meia hora atrás e que está chorando até agora.

**Itachi:** por que eu mandei... O Sasuke deve ser levinho e a Mao-san você agüenta.

**Kisame:** sabe quem deve ser levinha? A tal de Mizuki, vamos trocar, você carrega a Mao e eu a Mizuki e o Sasuke. – disse ele irônico apontando para a garota desmaiada que Itachi estava carregando nas costas. Itachi não fez nada além de lançar ao seu companheiro um olhar assassino mandando-o calar a boca e continuar carregando os cadáveres da arruaceira aloprada e do seu irmãozinho.

**Kisame:** Itachi-san...Por que nós salvamos o moleque e as duas psicopatas mesmo?

**Itachi:** Bom, os três sabem que estamos atrás do Naruto, e os três podem sair espalhando a informação... Sem contar que esses três estão tentando me matar...

**Kisame:** _- esperando a resposta –_

**Itachi:** ... tem razão, vamos andar mais um pouquinho e jogá-los no rio... – Itachi sentiu a respiração de Mizuki se acentuando indicando que a garota estava despertando. Ela abriu os olhos devagar, e quando viu que estava sendo carregada, ficou quietinha tentando assimilar a situação, até que lembrou.

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun... a gente conseguiu? – ela perguntou falando devagar.

**Itachi:** sim a gente conseguiu...

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun... eu me feri? Minha cabeça e meu corpo estão doendo...

**Itachi:** não, fui eu quem bateu sua cabeça contra a arvore de propósito... – ele sentiu os braços dela enforcando seu pescoço.

**Mizuki:** _- enforcando ele -_ Maldito miserável! Se você não tivesse feito aquilo com o Ponky! A explosão não teria acontecido...

**Kisame:** o que é um Ponky?

**Itachi:** você acha mesmo que a culpa da explosão é daquele brinquedo?

**Mizuki:** claro que eu acho! Itachi-kun você não entende, o Ponky! não é um brinquedo comum...

**Itachi:** bom ele não ERA um brinquedo comum (u/.\ú) depois do meu sharingan, do meu katon e daquela explosão duvido que aquele urso maldito não tenha morrido. - Itachi desdenhou vitorioso sem se lembrar do fato de que o urso como brinquedo é um objeto inanimado, como é inanimado não é vivo, se ele não é vivo como é que o Ponky! iria morrer? Não... O Ponky! não morreria... Mao se levantou bruscamente como se tivesse sido despertada com a ultima frase de Itachi.

**Mao:** _- acordando do nada -_ foi você quem fez aquilo com o Ponky! seu bushin mal-feito maldito?! – Mao ia se levantar para surrar Itachi, mas o corpo a obrigou a ficar sentada por causa das lesões que a garota sofrera na explosão.

**Kisame:** AGORA você ficou mansinha ne?! _"sua usurpadora de Itachi-san"_

**Mao:** cala a boca tubarão maldito, se eu não tivesse toda dolorida eu iria ai te descer o braço. – disse a garota de dentro da carroça.

**Itachi:** Mao-san, por que você não usou o Sasuke como escudo?

**Mao:** eu tentei, mas ele só tem metade do meu tamanho!

**Mizuki:** bem... Pelo menos todo mundo sobreviveu... – concluiu feliz a garota sem se lembrar dos 40 ninjas ANBU que deveriam ter sido fritados pela explosão e de Sasuke que estava desmaiado com o ritmo cardíaco suspeito.

**Mao:** _- voltando a se deitar -_ eu não estou nem aí pro nosso serviço Mizuki, vamos parar na próxima cidade, pra eu tomar um banho, dormir o dia inteiro e encher a cara de noite e tirar essa maldita roupa...

**Mizuki:** ne... Mao-san... Acho que esse trabalho agente vai ter que deixar passar... – Mizuki fechou os olhos e se esticou preguiçosamente segurando nos ombros de Itachi. O ninja sorriu singelamente para si mesmo, logo outro dilúvio voltaria a dominar o céu, não havia como andar na chuva e Mizuki provavelmente ficaria com muito medo sem ter o Ponky! para apertar...

_**oOoOoOo**_

Começo de noite, o clima estava agradavelmente estranho, no final da tarde apareceram nuvens ameaçando outro dilúvio, mas quando o sol se pos não havia mais nada no céu além de estrelas e o enorme farol branco que era a lua. Itachi ficou decepcionado por não ter chovido, se tivesse chovido ele levaria Mizuki para algum lugar onde Kisame, seu irmãozinho idiota e aquela arruaceira vaca não os incomodassem na desculpa de que ficaria com ela até a chuva passar para que ela não ficasse com medo. Mas nem tudo são flores na vida de Uchiha Itachi, não havia chovido e agora Mizuki e aquela arruaceira vaca tomavam banho em um rio dentro da floresta, enquanto ele estava ao lado de Kisame e de uma carroça roubada com seu irmão desmaiado dentro, qualquer um se sentiria arrasado, desanimado, abatido, mas por Deus! Este é Uchiha Itachi! E em um incrível surto de criatividade ele arranja uma desculpa para se livrar de Kisame e de seu irmãozinho, ele não planejava ir atrás de uma inocente garota tomando banho, só queria dar um passeio.

**Itachi:** Kisame...

**Kisame:** sim?

**Itachi:** o Sasuke está imundo, vá dar um banho nele. – Kisame teve a sensação de alguém ter-lhe arrancado o fígado.

**Kisame:** pra que?!

**Itachi:** olhe o estado dele _– aponta –_ se ele voltar assim, vão dizer que a culpa é minha.

**Kisame:** tecnicamente a culpa é sua...

**Itachi:** claro que n... _– pensa um pouquinho –_ pode até ser, mas eles acham que eu seqüestrei o Sasuke, sendo assim vão achar eu fiz isso com ele e depois vão pensar que o que eu fiz com ele foi... Eu não lhe devo explicações, vai logo dar um banho nele! _– olhar assassino -_ . Kisame ia revidar, mas viu o sharingan e ficou com medo, pegou o Sasuke de qualquer jeito e o colocou no ombro como se ele fosse um saco de batatas e saiu de perto resmungando para si mesmo.

**Kisame:** _"maldição... o Itachi-san fala cada coisa... esse moleque... pode ser irmão do Itachi-san mas não é a mesma coisa"_ – O azulado andou não exatamente na direção do rio por que tinha muito, muito medo mesmo do que poderia acontecer se aquela arruaceira de soco com a força de mil homens pensasse que ele a estava espionando tomar banho. Ele caminhou carregando o moleque sem se importar se ele batia a cabeça nos galhos mais baixos e se sua testa estava sangrando, até ouvir o barulho de uma cachoeira. Kisame teve a idéia de jogar o menino de cima da cachoeira, então seguiu o barulho da água caindo, ele já estava sangrando e quase sem pulso mesmo, Itachi-san não iria se importar se voltasse com alguns ossos quebrados e sem os braços.

Kisame não pretendia de forma alguma tirar a roupa do Sasuke, ele apenas o jogou no laguinho em volta da cachoeira e esperou o moleque boiar para depois pega-lo e o jogar da cachoeira, mas ele notou bolinhas na superfície e antes que pudesse perceber Mao havia saído da água jogando os longos cabelos negros como se fosse a pequena sereia. Não ela não estava sem roupa, estava usando um quimono amarrado em uma faixa fina para tomar banho, mas o quimono era branco e fininho... A garota havia saído da água mas mantinha os olhos fechados.

**Mao:** _- esfregando os olhos –_ inferno, entrou sabão no meu olho... – Mao não pareceu ter percebido a presença de Kisame ou do cadáver de Sasuke boiando. – inferno essas marquinhas não querem sair... _– esfregando a cara –_ ouxi, que porcaria é essa? – Sasuke havia acordado com a água entrando pela sua boca e havia começado a se debater com o susto batendo na Mao. A garota se livrou do sabão nos olhos e cuspiu sangue quando percebeu o garotinho assustando encarando o quimono transparente que ela estava usando (para os interessados em saber, Kisame se escondeu atrás das arvores quando Mao saiu da água)

**Sasuke:** -_ com MUITO medo -_ M-Mao... eu não sei como eu vim para aqui.

**Mao:** isso não importa moleque, você vai morrer agora _– estralando os dedos -_

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun ouviu isso?

**Itachi:** ahn?! O que?

**Mizuki:** um grito...

**Itachi:** acho que não... espera ai como é que você sabia que eu tava aqui?

**Mizuki:** eu presumi, já que você é um tarado... e que você tenha caído do galho da arvore... – Itachi negaria até a morte que caiu do galho da arvore quando viu Mizuki tomando banho... sem nada...

**Itachi:** você não pode me culpar, ninguém manda avisar que vai tomar banho. – na verdade quem havia avisado foi a Mao, e ela não tinha exatamente avisado, ela tinha ameaçado eles caso algum dos três patetas tentassem espiá-las enquanto tomavam banho no riozinho dentro da floresta a 500m de distancia, depois de uma arvore enorme, uma rocha enorme com musgo... Mizuki estava dentro do rio de costas para Itachi, mas isso era o suficiente para. A garota não estava sem roupa, estava com um quimono branco amarrado com uma faixa bem simples, no entanto, se Mizuki já demonstrava que era bem "abençoada" quando o quimono era preto e estava fechadinho, imagine quando o quimono estava folgado e transparente...

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun para de me encarar...

**Itachi:** _- desviando o olhar –_ Enfim, cadê a Mao?

**Mizuki:** acredite se ela estivesse aqui você não estaria respirando. – ele não duvidava. – engraçado hoje não choveu...

**Itachi:** pois é...

**Mizuki:** que pena ne Itachi-kun? – disse a garota com um sorriso insinuante como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dele. – mas assim vai ser melhor eu vou poder voltar tranquilamente pra Konoha... – disse a garota encarando o céu estrelado se se encostando a uma rocha.

**Itachi:** você vai voltar para Konoha?

**Mizuki:** vou...

**Itachi:** por quê?

**Mizuki:** tem que levar o Sasuke de volta... Eu tinha dito que ele podia te matar caso a gente achasse o Naruto-kun...

**Itachi:** e você ia deixar mesmo ele me matar?

**Mizuki:** claro que não, esse é o meu trabalho _– sorriso –_

**Itachi:** falando nisso, você ainda vai tentar me matar?

**Mizuki:** não...

**Itachi:** por quê?

**Mizuki:** _- insinuando -_ por que eu notei que você é bem útil em certas coisas...

**Itachi:** então você vai poder me falar quem foi que te contratou.

**Mizuki:** eu não vou citar nomes... Mas a pessoa falava de você com bastante intimidade...

_**- Flash Back **__**no Flash Back da Mizuki –**_

**Mizuki:** Uchiha Itachi? Já ouviu falar nele Mao-chan?

**Mao:** não e eu não me importo...

**Orochimaru:** não sabe? O Itachi-kun é bem famoso por essas bandas...

**Mizuki:** na verdade nós nunca visitamos esse lugar...

**Kabuto:** está explicado por que nenhuma de você duas é procurada por aqui... _– olha pra Mao – _por enquanto pelo menos...

**Mizuki:** hum... Orochimaru-san... por que você quer tanto matar o Itachi-kun?

**Orochimaru:** nada pessoal, é só por que ele é meu sonho inalcançável e isso me irrita.

**Mizuki:** _- pensando besteira –_ bom... nós não temos nada a ver com seus problemas íntimos, mas, já que estão pagando o triplo...

_**- fim do Flash Back no Flash Back da Mizuki –**_

**Itachi:** Kuro?

**Mizuki:** ah... Eu não me lembro direito... Mas ele disse algo como você ser/ter alguma coisa inalcançável pra ele... – Itachi não perguntou mais nada, ele resolveu dar atenção a estrela cadente que havia passado no céu. Mizuki sorrateiramente saiu do rio, vestiu superficialmente o quimono preto, e pulou nas costas de Itachi.

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun, você está um pouco sujo, vamos tomar banho...

**Itachi:** não... eu espero você terminar... _– ouve direito –_ como assim vamos?

**Mizuki:** heheh, é brincadeira seu bobo...

**Itachi:** então por que você está desabotoando meu sobre-tudo?

**Mizuki:** ahn... nada... – Itachi a puxou pelo pulso trazendo-a para si. A garota não relutou, ela se manteve quieta entre os braços dele, sentindo sua mao acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

**Itachi:** então você vai mesmo voltar pra Konoha?

**Mizuki:** vou sim, por quê? – ele a beijou suavemente. – a por isso... – ela abraçou o pescoço dele e voltaram a se beijar. Itachi tirou a mão dos cabelos da garota e começou a passear com ela pela cintura da garota. Mizuki começou a acariciar o cabelo dele quando encontrou o nó da bandana.

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun, o que essa bandana faz na sua testa?

**Itachi:** ah... eu roubei a que você tinha dado pra Mao...

**Mizuki:** quando?

**Itachi:** quando eu passei por uma cachoeira e vi que ela tava lá tomando banho... Enfim... – ele voltou a beijá-la a fim de evitar perguntas inconvenientes em relação a ele ter visto a Mao tomando banho, e também para poder sentir aquele gosto doce do qual não enjoava nunca. A garota se livrou da bandana roubada, e começou a acariciá-lo nos cabelos, sentindo o perfume dele, se deliciando com os beijos que ele lhe dava no pescoço. Os beijos sem permissão e culpa nenhuma começaram a ir mais além do pescoço, afinal de contar ele era Uchiha Itachi, entendia muito bem que a permissão eram os suspiros da garota. Mizuki se sentou no colo dele e o beijou, Itachi rapidamente tomou o controle do beijo e sem dificuldade alguma a ergueu procurando alguma coisa para servir de apoio.

Uma rocha próxima serviu aos propósitos de Itachi, ele a prensou contra a pedra e voltou a acariciar suas cochas, a garota começou a desabotoar o sobretudo mordendo cada milímetro do pescoço dele, provocando-o a ir mais longe, quando o viu sem o sobre tudo, com o peito nu começou a arranhá-lo bem devagar provocando gemidos da parte dele. Ele colocou a mão dentro do decote do quimono fazendo a garota gemer, depois começou a sentir o gosto da pele da garota, então desamarrou a faixa e começou a beija - lá na cintura ao mesmo tempo em que se deleitava com os suspiros. As caricias pararam por um segundo por falta de oxigênio, ele respirou e fitou-a acariciando seu rosto.

**Itachi:** eu te amo... – ela sorriu, mordiscou-lhe a orelha.

**Mizuki:** _- sussurrando –_ eu também te amo Itachi... – a ouvirela dizer o seu nome sem nenhum pronome de tratamento de forma tão sensual o fez arrepiar. A garota mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior pedindo um beijo que foi concedido sem nenhuma objeção de forma faminta e cheia de desejo. – foi bom ficar com você até a chuva passar... – ela sussurrou entre os gemidos e os suspiros.

**Itachi:** então espere, que será melhor quando ela voltar... – foi o que ele falou antes de voltar a acariciar a cintura da garota e encontrar-se dentro dela...

_**- Fim do Flash Back da Mizuki – **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Mizuki tomou um gole de chá e respirou um momento pensando no que iria falar para continuar a historia.

**Mizuki:** e bem... depois da luta com os dois, eu reconheci que não posso contra seu irmão e a Mao-chan fugiu carregando nós dois nos ombros e nos trouxe pra Konoha. – Sasuke não acreditou na balela que Mizuki contou, nenhuma palavra da historia explicava o sonho que ele teve de ver Mao tomando banho e marcas roxas aparecerem em seu corpo depois que acordou.

**Sasuke:** Kuro... Por que meu irmão te salvaria da explosão se você tava tentando matá-lo ?

**Mao:** _- interrompendo – _isso não importa moleque... – Mao já estava lá a muito tempo se escondendo da policia. – se _por acaso, supostamente, hipoteticamente_ seu irmao tivesse afim da Mizuki e ela dele, isso não afetaria em nada o modo de como agente voltou pra Konoha... No entanto eu acabei de lembrar que a gente vai ficar três meses sem comer por que _por acaso, supostamente, hipoteticamente _ele estava afim da Mizuki, e ela dele... – resmungou Mao fuzilando Mizuki com o olhar.

**Mizuki:** não se preocupe, eu os convenci a nos pagarem adiantado por esse serviço.

**Mao:** e o que garante que aquela bichona (Orochimaru) e o namoradinho dela (Kabuto) não vão vir atrás da gente?

**Mizuki:** ah não se preocupe com isso... O importante agora é esperar até a chuva voltar...

_**- Em algum local não muito longe dali – **_

**Kabuto:** não sei Orochimaru-sama, por que é que elas colocariam as provas de que mataram Uchiha Itachi ai dentro?

**Orochimaru:** você desconfia demais Kabuto, garotas fofas como aquela tal de Mizuki não mentem... – falou Orochimaru antes de abrir a tampa de uma caixa de papelão aonde estava escrito "provas de que matamos o Uchiha Itachi". No mesmo instante em que ele abriu a caixa, pelo menos 50 policiais de cada país diferente (nota: eram doze paises ao todo) se colocaram em volta deles, com bombas e granadas nas mãos.

**Policial:** vocês estão presos por serem cúmplices de trafico de drogas.

**Orochimaru:** acho que teve algum engano não tem nada aqui... – ele olhou para dentro da caixa – além de bichos de pelúcia...

**Policial:** nós não vamos cair nessa de novo! Prendam-nos agora! – e iniciou-se uma tremenda pancadaria entre Orochimaru, Kabuto e o exercito de policiais com bombas e granadas. Dentro da caixa, havia dez bichos de pelúcia todos semelhantes ao Ponky! e uma cartinha escrita: _"eu só perdôo ele por que você o ama Kuro-chan, espero que vocês dois dêem certo, com muito amor, Ponky!"_

_Fim(?)..._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_And... The End! __Hehehe XD me desculpem pelo final idiota..._

_Obrigada por me aturarem, mas não façam festa ainda \o_

_Vai ter a segunda temporada, e aderindo a idéia que a_

_Natsumi Omura me deu (muito obrigada Natsumi-san!), eu vou arranjar um jeito de enfiar o Deidara no meio (imagine ele e a Mao no mesmo espaço XD), __Nem que seja na porrada, mais eu vou XD_

_Obrigada pelo apoio n.n nos encontramos na próxima fic (Ponky! Ainda não morreu!)_

_Com muito amor,_

_Yuuko (e Ponky!)_

_**Curiosidades: **_

-_ Mao significa demônio em japonês (será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a forma dela de ser? O.o) e Harumi significa mais ou menos fruto de primavera (haru: primavera, mi: pode ser fruto)._

_- Kuro significa escuridão, e Mizuki pode ser espírito da água (mizu: água, ki: espírito), mas também pode ser coração da água (mizu: continua sendo água, e ki: pode ser também coração)._

_**Enquete:**_

_qual das duas personagens voce mais gostou?_

_Mizuki Kuro ( )_

_Harumi Mao ( )_

_resposta nas rewiews ;D_

_**Preview da segunda temporada:**_

_**Mao:** vai explodir sua mãe seu maldito!_

_**Deidara:** - faz um passáro gigante e escreve "mamãe" - _

_(;D)_


End file.
